Her Mother's Daughter
by SnapesPrincess
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband carry a deep secret that is about to blast back into their lives and cause some major trouble. R&R UNDER SERIOUS REWRITE! chapters 1 to 9 updated : sorry for the delay!
1. Chapter 1

AU: I do not own any of these characters except for the OC.

Chapter One

The two faces of Cerridwen

Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange carry a secret which has burned deep inside of them. On a warm autumn evening in September 1974, Bellatrix gave birth to a baby girl as the leaves on the trees outside turned crisp and began to fall. Within minutes of the birth, a small round woman had wrapped the child in a blanket and carried her away from her mother.

Because they were ashamed of the situation which they had found themselves in, Bellatrix and Rodolphus decided to leave the child somewhere, where a witch or wizard would find her. St Mungo's Hospital was where the child was taken and left by the woman.

As we know, Bellatrix and Rodolphus married and joined forces with Lord Voldemort, who they served until his downfall and long after. Caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban prison for the torture of a well known Auror and his wife, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were handed to the Dementors.

Perhaps you are wondering what happened to the child, and that is where I shall begin, for the little girl would grow up and truly become her mother's daughter.

"Cerridwen if you are caught they will punish you!" A tall man hissed at a woman with black hair and ice blue eyes. "You will be whipped until you bleed to death!"

"Then they shall have to catch me Ornado!" She hissed with a flicker of fire in her eyes. "I will not stop until I have my revenge!"

"You are a twisted girl," Ornado spat in disgust as she laughed manically. "No wonder you were dumped as a baby! Your real parents saw it in you the second you were born! And you know that, that is why you seek vengeance!"

"Shut up!" Cerridwen screamed, her eyes turning black and her hair blood red. She pulled her wand out of her robe so quickly that the man didn't see it. She aimed it at his throat and he began to choke, his life slipping through his gasping breaths. She watched as he fought against the curse, but his struggling only made her giggle with glee. His face was now purple and his eyes bulging from his head, Ornado took his last gasp of air before finally dying. "I once told you to never speak of my parents like that Ornado, I did warn you what would happen. Fool on you."

Cerridwen's hair returned to its natural sleek blackness and her eyes returned to ice blue as she looked over the body of the man. Her head was tilted to the right and almost rested upon her shoulder. She seemed pleased with her actions, no remorse showed upon her face as she stepped over him and left the house quietly.

The small village of Custos had been her home for almost twenty four years after being adopted by a wealthy witch and wizard. They had been dazed by her beauty as a child and often remarked on how she would break someone's heart. And she did, more then once and often more times for fun. Cerridwen loved to see the look on a man's face as she spat out her putrid words, she gained pleasure when they would beg her to forgive them, when they cried that they would change if she gave them another chance she would laugh before walking away from them.

Of course she was an intelligent girl and often stayed away from breaking men's hearts in her village as she did not want to draw attention to herself. She had remembered a saying by one of her former teachers, who had caught her half strangling a second year girl. 'Never play those games in your own back garden.' It had stuck with her since and she often smiled when she remembered that her head of house had pretended to not have seen anything.

Custos was a strict village with old beliefs and would often hand out punishment if a member of its community was caught doing acts of great evil, that was why she chose to stay away for long periods of time. Since she left school, Cerridwen had begun a search for her biological mother and father, one which had taken her around the country four times.

Now she had a strong piece of information about a woman who acted as a midwife during the early 1970's. It was a long shot but she needed to find this woman and then find out who her parents were.

Walking out through the large metal gates which protected her village, Cerridwen turned on her heel and vanished only to reappear outside of a large building, the place where she was dumped as a baby. St Mungo's Hospital.

Quickly she hurried into the hospital and past the welcome witch. Going through a door she came to a set of stairs which she climbed all the way up to the fourth floor. She pushed open another door and entered the ward.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" Asked a kind looking Healer.

"Oh, I am here to see Alice Longbottom, I was told that it wouldn't be a problem," Cerridwen said sweetly.

"Okay, you do know about Alice's condition don't you?" The Healer smiled.

"No, I'm afraid I was very young when it happened and no explained to me why Aunty Alice wasn't coming to visit us anymore. My mother tried desperately to keep the truth from us, but recently she told me that I could find Aunty Alice here," Cerridwen lied whilst mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

"Oh you poor girl," The Healer gasped as she led Cerridwen to her desk. "Well, along time ago, it would have been 1981; four Death Eaters broke into your Aunty Alice's home and tortured her and her husband with the Cruciatus Curse. It sent them both insane I'm afraid."

"What sort of monsters would do such a thing like that? Its pure evil," Cerridwen gasped. "Poor Aunty Alice, she helped deliver me."

"I had heard that Alice used to help distressed women when they were having babies, she was a very sweet woman. Rumours say that Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the people who did this to Alice, had actually given birth to a child and had forced Alice into helping her, before coming back to silence Alice!" The healer said in a low whisper. "Of course, that's just a rumour. The truth is that Frank was an Auror and the four Death Eaters believed he knew where their master was…"

"There is always some truth in rumours," Cerridwen smiled softly her eyes ablaze. "Would this Bellatrix Lestrange be the same woman who escaped Azkaban?"

"The very same. Her husband, Rodolphus and his brother Rabastan along with young Barty Crouch Jr, were all charged and sentenced for it," The Healer said with a shudder. "Now, if you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to Alice."

"On second thoughts, I think this may be a bad idea, if she was tortured with an unforgivable curse then…I may make things worse for her…I best leave, I am sorry to have wasted your time," Cerridwen said quickly before exiting the ward. She was hurrying so fast she almost fell down the stairs.

Once out into the street of London, she breathed in the fresh air. Her heart was pounding as she went over the conversation with the Healer again in her head. The rumour that Bellatrix Lestrange had had a child was a lead which she need to follow, as she had told the Healer, there is always truth in a rumour.

Remembering that Bellatrix had a younger sister who was married to Lucius Malfoy, made Cerridwen turn and Apperate to the Malfoy Manor. She stood outside of the gates which led to the house and smiled inwardly as she pushed them open and made her way up the long gravel driveway.

"Yes?" Squeaked a small house elf that had opened the large grand front door when Cerridwen knock.

"I am here to speak with Mrs Malfoy," Cerridwen said as she pushed past the elf and into the large foyer of the house.

"Who shall I say is calling?" The elf asked in a nervous squeak.

"Cerridwen DeNoir," She said as the elf vanished. A moment later, a tall elegant blonde woman came out into the foyer and looked at Cerridwen with annoyance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Narcissa Malfoy demanded.

"I wish to talk to you about your sister Bellatrix Lestrange," Cerridwen said defiantly.

"Who sent you?" Narcissa hissed.

"I sent myself," She replied forcibly. "I have some questions that you will answer."

"I will do no such thing!" Narcissa snarled. "Get out of my house immediately."

"I am afraid that I can not do that," Cerridwen said calmly. "I want to know if it is true that your sister gave birth to a child in September 1974."

"Do not be absurd, Bella has no children, now leave!" Narcissa hissed.

"Very well, but I will be back and I will tell you now Mrs Malfoy, I am not a force to be reckoned with. I have destroyed more powerful people then you," Cerridwen said turning for the door. "You do not wish to make an enemy of me."

As Cerridwen left and the front door swung shut with a soft bang, a tall woman with dark hair and heavily lidded eyes stepped out of the shadows and looked at her sister. Narcissa stared at Bellatrix in amazement.

"Bella, do you have something to tell me?" Narcissa demanded, slightly shaking at the audacity of Cerridwen.

"I did have a child Cissy," Bellatrix said quietly in disgust.

"So the rumours are true?" Narcissa gasped in disbelief. "Why give her away?"

"Rodolphus and I were not married and a child was the last thing we wanted when we had work to do for the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix hissed.

"Did you not think that she would come looking for you?"

"No, we thought we had got rid of all the loose ends!" Bellatrix snapped. "That woman will not be back Narcissa."

"Somehow I believe her, more then I do you!" Narcissa snapped before turning on her heels and storming away from her sister.

Narcissa and Bellatrix stood beside one another as Death Eaters Apperated behind them. They were stood outside the gates of Custos. Narcissa had grown concerned about the threat which Cerridwen had made and had informed the Dark Lord of their meeting. He had ordered that she and Bellatrix along with the other Death Eaters had to find Cerridwen and show her just exactly what it meant to threaten a Death Eater.

Bellatrix lifted her wand and blasted the gates to the village open. They walked inside and followed the cobbled street past white houses and shops. The village was quiet as the Death Eaters walked along through the darkness of the night. Everyone was asleep, unsuspecting and easy pray. Narcissa lifted her head in the direction of a large town house which they believed to be Cerridwen's home.

Bellatrix once again raised her wand and blasted the front door of the house off its hinges. She stormed inside with the others closely behind. Nothing stirred in the house. All remained silent.

"Lumos," Narcissa said and her wand flicked to life, letting off a small beam of light. She scanned the room. Two dead bodies lay in front of where they were stood. A shiver went down her spine as she exchanged a look with Bellatrix. A noise from outside caught their attention and as they strained their ears to listen they heard a soft sweet voice singing feverishly.

"It's raining, it's pouring, Cerridwen came calling, you went to bed and ended up dead, oops what a morning," the voice sang sweetly before bursting into a fit of hysterical giggles. A death Eater near the back of the group stepped out into the street, his wand raised at the woman who was skipping down the street, her hair was blood red and her eyes were as black as the night's sky, she was dressed in a dark green backless top and a pair of tight fitting black jeans, a cloak hung freely around her shoulders. "Fee Fi Foe Fum, I smell the blood of my next victim."

The Death Eater screamed in pain as his wand flew from his hand, his hands grabbed at his neck as oxygen began to squeeze itself out of his body. Another Death Eater ran out of the house and shouted 'Expelliarmus!' but Cerridwen only laughed, she had no wand for the man to disarm.

"Cerridwen," Called the smooth silky voice of Severus Snape. "Did I not teach you to never play your games in your own back garden?"

"Severus?" She called out, her hair and eyes returning to their natural colour in front of the astonished Death Eaters who were now all out in the street facing her. "You're a Death Eater? Cool."

"What is the meaning of this Cerridwen?" He asked stepping forward, over the barely alive Death Eater which she had been choking and moved closer to her. "What have you been doing?"

"Playing…" She replied simply as he stood in front of her. "I was bored."

"So you killed a whole town?" Asked a rough bark voice, from amongst the Death Eaters. "You did not think to leave any for us?"

"I didn't know that I would be having guests!" Cerridwen laughed manically and her cloak fell from her shoulders, revealing nasty red marks covered in dried blood.

"What happened?" Snape demanded of her, his hand reaching out to her bare shoulder. He walked behind her and looked at the ugly whip imprints on her creamy white back.

"They didn't want to play fair," Cerridwen laughed losing all signs of calmness, her hair and eyes changed colour again. She became caught in a web of madness. "And neither did any of you! Look at you all, there must be twenty of you and all for little old me!"

"Cerridwen," Narcissa called out with a sharp edge to her voice as she pushed herself to the front of the group. "We were sent for you. You must be taught that you can not threaten the followers the Dark Lord."

"I can when I want answers!" Cerridwen hissed with madness. A bang from a small shop next Cerridwen made her turn and run straight towards it, she kicked the front door open, revealing her back to the Death Eaters. A scream came from inside of the shop and a body flew at the large window, the glass shattered and the body of a young man lay dead in the middle of the street. Cerridwen walked back into the street, her eyes dancing with a mixture of hysteria and glee. "It is them that needs taught a lesson!"

None of the Death Eaters moved as Cerridwen hovered over the dead body. Bellatrix watched in disbelief as her daughter started to sing again while jumping on up and down on the spot. She stepped forward and moved towards Snape and Cerridwen, as she walked, she lowered her hood.

"You want answers girl," She shouted. "I am your answer. ME!"

"Then I want revenge!" Cerridwen snarled. Her eyes were aflame as a soft drizzle of rain began to fall. "No one leaves Cerridwen DeNoir without paying the price!"

"Avada…" Bellatrix began to scream her wand pointed at her daughter. Cerridwen's hand flew to the left with a wave, Bellatrix's wand crumbled into ash and she was thrown backwards.

"You dare to dump me and then try to kill me!" Cerridwen screamed.

"Enough!" Severus shouted and wrapped his arms around Cerridwen's small waist and Disapperated.

Cerridwen growled at Severus as he pushed her forward, she fell to her knees and looked up into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. Loud popping noises began to fill the dimly lit room all around her. Her eyes never left Voldemort's face. Cerridwen felt no fear, her hair was still red, her eyes were still black and a sick and twisted smile spread across her face.

"Master…" Bellatrix gasped as she looked down at her daughter.

"Silence Bella!" He hissed as he pulled Cerridwen to her feet. "So you are the one who dares threaten my Death Eaters?"

"Yeah, I am," She said carelessly as the rage burned at her broken soul. Lord Voldemort looked deep into her black eyes and saw every memory which she had.

"Your power feeds off your rage," He hissed before throwing her backwards into the chest of Severus. "You have a powerful daughter Bella. One that you should be proud of."

"Master," Bellatrix began but he held his hand up, silencing her immediately.

"Will you join us Cerridwen, will you help rid this world of evil, of the people who have brought you nothing but hatred and pain?" He asked, but the question was not really a question.

"Ah, now we may have a problem," Cerridwen said cockily. "You see, if I were to join you and help rid the world of all that have hurt me and disgust me, well, you'd have no Death Eaters left. Sending twenty Death Eaters after one woman does not seem very fair."

"You dare speak like that to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked with rage and humiliation.

"Be quiet Bella!" Voldemort hissed. "Cerridwen…"

"Yeah okay, whatever," She said briskly. "Sign me up."

The Death Eaters stared in amazement at the impudence of Cerridwen. The Dark Lord merely let out a low hollow laugh. It did not take long for Cerridwen to be branded with the Dark Mark. Bellatrix watched on in silence as deep inside her a small flicker burned at her heart, could it be possible? Was she feeling pride for her daughter? She shook her head and told herself it was just simple heart burn.

"Severus, you will guide Cerridwen until she is ready to stand alone," Voldemort instructed.

"I can already stand alone!" Cerridwen interrupted annoyed.

"In your eyes, yes, but in mine, you are not ready. You will stay with Severus until I say otherwise, do you understand?" He said, with a note of menace hanging in his voice.

"Yes my Lord," She said.

"So, you are Bellatrix's daughter?" Severus asked slightly amused. "She kept that quiet."

"Yeah well, she'll pay," Cerridwen fumed as he looked at her. There was a knock on the bedroom door and Narcissa entered carrying a large round tub of ointment. She sat on the bed behind Cerridwen and opened it.

"This might sting at little, please try not to kill us," Severus said with a mock smile that showed his yellow uneven teeth.

"Ha ha, very funny, owwww!" Cerridwen shrieked as the cold cream was applied to her back. "That is more then a bloody sting!"

"Keep still," Narcissa ordered. "Why did they do this to you?"

"Because I accidentally killed someone."

"Cerridwen you never do anything by accident," Severus laughed. "Why did you kill this person?"

"Because he said something and I had already warned him!" Cerridwen hissed.

"Was it something to do with your parents?" Narcissa asked quietly as she continued to apply the cream.

"No." She snapped.

"You know, this is hard for Bella as well," Narcissa went on.

"Hard for her? Do not make me laugh!" Cerridwen snarled. "It is only hard because she knows that she can not kill me. Now shut up."

"Manors, Cerridwen. We Slytherins must stick together," Severus said smoothly.

"There you go, all done," Narcissa said before getting off the bed and handing the tub to Severus. "I will be downstairs with Draco and Bella."

"I take it from that she means, keep away or I'll kill you," Cerridwen cackled.

"In a manor of speaking, yes, I suppose it does," He said before leaning forward in his chair. "Now, how about we try to get you to calm down. It is not good for you to stay in the rage that you are in; it won't do your powers any good."

"Yeah well, I don't know how to…Switch it off," Cerridwen admitted.

"And that is why the Dark Lord placed you here. So that I can help you master the power which burns within," Severus said and Cerridwen stuck her tongue out.

It was an hour after Narcissa had smothered Cerridwen's back in the cream and since Severus had began to help her control her power and emotions. Very slowly, Cerridwen's eyes began to turn back to their ice blue state and her hair was once again becoming black when someone knocked at the bedroom door. Bellatrix walked into the room.

"Ah Bellatrix, how lovely to see you," Severus said and quickly looked at Cerridwen whose hair and eyes began to change colour again. "Now Cerridwen remember what I have said!"

"I wish to speak to my daughter," Bellatrix snapped.

"Well you don't have a daughter," Cerridwen hissed before giving into the rage within her. She divided from the bed and ran from the room. Running down the cold hallway and down a flight of concrete stairs, Cerridwen ran outside of the house where she would be staying. She tried to breath, her chest was heavy, and only one thing was on her mind. She had found her mother, now she wanted to find her father.

"Cerridwen," Narcissa hissed running out of the house with the others. Cerridwen turned and bowed to the group before Disapperating.

"Draco come with me," Severus ordered and the two men Disapperated also.

Severus surveyed the broken wall of Azkaban prison and listened carefully through the hole whilst being exercising caution as not to be seen. He could hear Cerridwen inside, screaming like a banshee. He sighed inwardly as he realised he was in for a long night.

"Take me to Rodolphus Lestrange!" Cerridwen screamed in the ear of a small wizard who she had held tightly against herself. The wizard pointed up to a cell near the bottom of the prison and she pushed him forward. Taking his chance, the wizard elbowed Cerridwen in the stomach as hard a he could and tried to break free. He was almost at the end of the prison when he felt his throat tighten. He dropped to his knees and looked up at Cerridwen who was bearing down fast upon him. "Big mistake!"

A cheer rose through the prison as she killed the wizard. She looked around at the faces of witches and wizards who had been locked away. Who had been taken from their families. Anger burned hard inside of her when she saw the face of a tall man with long blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Very nicely performed," He clapped as she moved to his cell door.

"What's your name?" She demanded.

"Lucius Malfoy," He replied proudly. "Now how about you be a good girl and let me out?"

"How about you be a good boy and tell me where Rodolphus Lestrange is," She asked sweetly whilst fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Certainly, he is two cells down," Lucius smiled and started to flirt with her. "What do you want with that old goat? Could I not satisfy your need?"

"No, you couldn't," Cerridwen laughed before walking away. She came to an abrupt halt outside of Rodolphus's cell. "Hello father."

"No! It can not be!" He said in shock, Cerridwen looked at him hard and Rodolphus began to choke.

"Cerridwen NO!" Severus hissed pulling her away from the cell. "Your master will not be pleased if you kill one of his Death Eaters."

"Severus old chum," Lucius called from his cell where he had his head pressed between the cold bars watching Cerridwen. "Do you know this fine vixen? She thinks that I can not satisfy her."

"Father!" Draco snarled

"Hello Draco, how is your mother? Do you know the name of that enchanting woman? I would love for us to get better acquainted," Lucius drooled as Draco looked at him with disgust.

"Snape! What is going on?" Imprisoned Death Eaters asked. Cerridwen looked at Draco and the other imprisoned men and women and waved her hand. The doors to the cells sprung open and they were released. Cerridwen turned on her heals and headed for the hole in the wall which she had created. The others followed her.

"What have you done to my father?" Draco demanded as Lucius tripped over himself trying to get to Cerridwen who was now outside of the prison.

"Nothing, he will be fine in about ten minutes," She replied carefree as Severus once again scooped his arm around her waist and Disapperated.

"You found her, where was she?" Narcissa asked as Severus reappeared at the house.

"Azkaban," He replied curtly as he dragged Cerridwen upstairs to what was her room.

"Lucius!" Narcissa gasped as her husband appeared with Draco.

"Hello Narcissa, Bellatrix, where did Snape take that charming young lady? I must see her at once!" Lucius said as he turned his body on the spot, looking for Cerridwen.

"Bella!" Rodolphus said roughly as he appeared. "What is going on?"

"She found me!" Bellatrix hissed at her husband. "And she is very powerful!"

"Draco, what is wrong with your father?" Narcissa asked worried as Lucius began storming from room to room.

"She did something to him, but she said he would be alright in about ten minutes," Draco said exasperated and at that same moment Lucius stopped still in the hallway and shook himself. "Father?"

"What on earth was I doing?" Luicus demanded. "What did she do to me?"

"That is one good question," Narcissa muttered.

Upstairs in Cerridwen's room, Severus was foaming. He had to forcibly hold her down on the bed until she stopped kicking and swearing. His face had scratch marks off where she had dug her long unpainted nails into his skin. Cerridwen went quiet, her hair returned to its usual Black and her eyes to their ice blue.

"Are you quite finished?" Severus demanded.

"Sorry," She muttered.

"I have never seen you lose control of yourself as much as you have tonight!" He hissed getting off her. Cerridwen sat up as he sat down in the chair. "You must control yourself!"

"I said I was sorry," She snapped. "And I did try!"

"Not hard enough," He snarled.

"I said I was sorry!" Cerridwen shouted. "What more do you want! It is hard trying to fight with every ounce of emotion inside of me!"

"I understand that, but you will be of no use to the Dark Lord if you burn out!" Severus said calmly. "You used to be able to control it Cerridwen, I remember! What happened?"

"She is what happened! If my mother and father had not told me I was adopted I would have been fine! If they had not told me how I was heartlessly dumped in a hospital, I would be fine and if I could wreak my revenge upon those two down there, then I would be fine!" Cerridwen said.

"So you behave like this, you let your anger take control, all because you were adopted?" He asked in disbelief.

"It is not just because I am adopted Snape," She hissed and he looked a little taken aback. "It's about not knowing who I really was, where I came from, did I truly belong in Slytherin, that's what it is all about."

"Then you are not as intelligent as I once believed."

"What do you mean?" Cerridwen demanded. "I am intelligent!"

"No you are not. An intelligent witch would know that she truly belonged in Slytherin; a truly intelligent witch would know who exactly she was without having to go in search of answers to questions which she already knows the answer to," He said fervently.

Cerridwen was silent for a moment; she looked down at her hands, not daring to look him in the eyes. The room was still as neither moved; the atmosphere was calm and collected. Severus moved from his chair and onto the bed, he took hold of her hands.

"Eight years ago Cerridwen, a beautiful and confident young witch burst into my office and declared that she alone would change the world by getting all Outstanding's in her OWL exams. Then two years later that same witch blew my classroom door off its hinges and declared that it was party time," Severus said quietly.

"Yeah, well, I grew up," Cerridwen said defiantly.

"That may be so, but the witch I once knew and taught, would never have allowed anger to destroy her," He said as he looked into her eyes. "Are you seriously going to let your emotions be your biggest weakness Cerridwen?"

"No, no I am not," She replied weakly. "You're right, I allowed the anger to over run me, but I enjoyed it! I love the feel of the power as it flows through my vains, I love knowing that I, one person, can take on hundreds and walk away still alive."

"And you can still achieve that feeling Cerridwen, but you must learn to control it."

"I will learn," She said determinedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

The Balance of Life and Death

"So you really blew the class room door off and declared it was time for a party? What did Snape do?" Draco asked Cerridwen in admiration whilst they sat in the lounge. They had grown close after exchanging tales of their lives and were often found working side by side when out on missions. It had been three weeks since Severus had taken Cerridwen to Lord Voldemort and three weeks since she had joined the Death Eaters.

"He looked as though he couldn't believe his eyes! Then he saw that it was me and groaned," laughed Cerridwen. "And to top it all off, he gave me detention for seven weeks!"

"Ah but how many weeks of detention did you really do Cerridwen?" asked Snape from the doorway where he stood with Lucius.

"I did my full seven weeks!" she said folding her arms across her chest ready to argue.

"If I remember correctly, and trust me I do, it was only one day," he said firmly.

"Yeah well, one day scrubbing the trophy collection can make a girl think that she has been doing it for seven weeks!" said Cerridwen quietly as Lucius and Draco laughed. "What do you want anyway? Draco and I were busy exchanging tales of woe."

"Is that what you call it?" asked Snape with a smirk.

"Yes! Take that time you made me scrub all of those nasty cauldrons! And without magic!"

"Cerridwen, you had purposely melted six of those cauldrons and exploded four, did you honestly think I would turn a blind eye?"

"Yes actually, I did," she laughed.

"We only came to see if you were both alive and to check your back Cerridwen," said Lucius coming into the room. Cerridwen dropped her cloak from her shoulders to reveal her scarred back. The scabs had vanished and it no longer caused her pain. Lucius sighed sadly.

"We were too late to prevent the scarring," Severus told Lucius.

"It's no biggy," said Cerridwen unconcerned, pulling her cloak back up. "It's pretty cool actually, you know, makes me feel all big and bad and mean!"

"She's being serious isn't she," said Lucius startled as Cerridwen laughed. "Let's leave these two with their stories, Severus."

"Why do not wear robes?" Draco suddenly asked her once the two men had left the room.

"Oh I do, during the winter, but in the summer I love to feel the sun on my back and shoulders, you know, on my bare skin. So I just wear these," she said indicating the blue halter neck t-shirt and long boot cut denim jeans under her cloak. "I know it doesn't look very lady like, but I never was much of a lady growing up, and it means I can blend in with muggles when I have a particular urge to kill."

"Mother says that you only wear them to upset Aunt Bellatrix," said Draco cautiously.

"Well Draco, your mother is wrong. I couldn't give a flying goat's head about Bellatrix."

"Cerridwen, can I ask you something important?"

"Sure Little Dragon," she said and he smiled at the nickname she had bestowed upon him.

"How come you are so powerful? Mother says you were born with it and father says that it is in all of us but that you allowed yours to take over you and well…"

"Your mother is right Draco, I was born with it, or so I'm told," she said rolling her eyes. "But your father is right also. I did let it take over me, to the point where I lost all self control."

"But not anymore?"

"No, not anymore. Severus has been teaching me how to maintain control. Right, I am now officially tired, so, goodnight my Little Dragon friend…"

"Cousin," said Draco quickly. "We are cousins."

"So we are," Cerridwen smiled. "Well then goodnight my Little Dragon cousin."

Cerridwen left the room and walked upstairs to bed. As she reached the first landing, she heard Draco go into the study where Severus, Lucius, Rodolphus and Bellatrix were. She crouched down low and listened, luckily she did not have to strain to listen to hard because Draco was standing in the doorway.

"What is it Draco?" Narcissa asked her son.

"I want to know why I can't be like Cerridwen," he demanded. "I want her powers!"

"You're not like her Draco son, because for starters she is female, two she is part Black and Lestrange and three she a damn sight more intelligent then you," said Lucius and Cerridwen smiled with glee.

"Plus she is bold, daring and couldn't really care about who she hurts as long as she is having fun," Severus laughed. "Oh and she hates her mother and father, unlike you Draco."

"Severus!" gasped Narcissa.

"Its true mother," said Draco. "She does hate them, sorry Aunt Bella, Uncle Rodolphus, but you have never given her any reason not to hate you both."

"I couldn't care less if she hates me or not, she is nothing more then an over grown spoilt brat," snarled Bellatrix pushing passed Draco and storming from the study. She was heading up the stairs; Cerridwen remained sitting where she was. Bellatrix stopped as she turned onto the landing and saw Cerridwen sat on floor. Cerridwen starred at her mother hard before pulling herself to her feet and turning. She walked to her bedroom with a grace and calmness that let Bellatrix dumbfounded on the staircase.

Fed up with Cerridewen's behaviour and cursing under her breath, Bellatrix headed into her daughter's bedroom with a rage of her own. She slammed the door shut to show Cerridwen that enough was enough.

"I have had enough!" she snarled venomously. "You came into my life unwanted for the second time and expect me to welcome you with open arms, well tough! I didn't want you then and I don't want you now!"

"I didn't come into your life because I wanted you to be my mother or whatever it is you think that I wanted. All I ever wanted was revenge!" spat Cerridwen. "I wanted to see you dead! To watch you die, to feel the breath slip through your lungs!"

"Then do it," jeered Bellatrix. "Go on, kill me!"

Cerridwen, who did not need telling twice, looked her mother hard in the eyes, all of the rage and emotion which she had felt for the last twenty four years of her life flew from her and at Bellatrix, whose hands quickly moved to her throat as the emotions started to choke her slowly. She crashed around the bedroom, banging into the wardrobe, toppling over the chair until she was slammed against the wall.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs and the bedroom door flew open. Snape, Lucius, Draco, Rodolphus and Narcissa looked startled at the flailing Bellatrix who was now a few feet off the ground. Snape divided at Cerridwen and shook her hard.

"Stop it!" he hissed, leaving Rodolphus to rush to his wife.

"She is killing her!" screamed Narcissa and Cerridwen snapped out of her rage.

"Get out now!" snarled Snape to the others, who quickly fled the room. He stood up and shut the door before walking over to the chair and picking it up. He sat down and looked at Cerridwen. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

"That was controlling your emotions," he said calmly. "You did not allow them to overwhelm you."

"But I was going to kill her."

"I know and it was you all along, not the emotions of Cerridwen DeNoir, just you. It is what you wanted to do and it was because of you that she did not die. You heard Narcissa's voice and stopped. You stopped yourself," he said, a hint of pride gracing his voice. "I think you have taught Bellatrix a very valuable lesson tonight."

"I have?"

"You showed her that you would stay true to your word, you proved that you really are your mother's daughter," said Snape. "Now get some sleep."

ooo0ooo

"So all we have to do is … wait… for Cerridwen to give the sign?" Draco asked Lucius for the tenth time that day.

"Yes," Lucius growled impatiently.

"And that is it?"

"Yes…"

"Draco stop harassing your father," hissed Bellatrix as she watched the busy London street below.

"I can't see her," Rodolphus said as his eyes scanned the crowds.

"That's because she blends in," said Draco knowledgeably and the eyes of the other Death Eaters fell upon him. "Well she does!"

"That is quite enough Draco," said Lucius impatiently.

"There she is," said Snape quickly as his eyes fell upon Cerridwen who was walking with a slight dance to her footsteps. "Is she dancing?"

"Good grief, so she is," said Lucius bemused watching her walk without a care.

Cerridwen, who could not care less what other people thought of her, continued down the street humming to herself and swaying her hips. A tall ragged man with brown hair was walking in front of her with a small woman, whose hair was a startling shade of pink. Cerridwen pushed directly though the couple, separating them from each other as bustling shoppers hurried by. She turned and looked directly up at where the Death Eaters were stationed; she had given them the signal.

"Avada Kedarva!" shouted a Death Eater his wand pointed directly into the crowd, as the other Death Eaters Apparated to the street below. An old man fell down dead. The tall man ran over to the dead man lying in the street as shoppers began to panic.

"Tonks!" he shouted into the crowd but got no response.

"Oh my, is he okay?" asked Cerridwen bending over the dead man pretending to be concerned.

"No, you need to get out here and quickly," said the man quickly

"Its okay, he has probably just had a heart a flap," she said feverishly, the man gave her a peculiar look. He suddenly yanked the sleeve of her jacket up to reveal the Dark Mark. Cerridwen started to giggle. "Oops, busted."

Remus Lupin looked at the young woman standing in front of him, he had never seen her before yet she was very familiar to him. He held his wand out and a silver mist shot from it. He got to his feet, keeping a firm grip on her arm; once again Cerridwen began to giggle.

"There is no point in running, others will be here soon," he said calmly. "You are just a young girl."

"A young girl? Is that what you call your girlfriend?" laughed Cerridwen sadistically drawing her wand. "Or should that be, what you used to call her?"

Lupin and Cerridwen engaged in a fierce duel whilst shoppers fell down dead around them. Screams of innocent people filled the air along with the laughter of Death Eaters. One scream in particular made Lupin turn just as Cerridwen had sent a stunning spell straight at him.

"Hey Little Dragon," called Cerridwen as she ran to join him in his duel with Tonks.

"Cerridwen, this is her, the one mother was telling you about," he laughed.

"Nymphadora Tonks, it has been along time since we last fought!" giggled Cerridwen. "Your boyfriend had a nice little fall; I don't think he is moving, tell me, is it true that a werewolf is a better lover then any ordinary man?"

"You know each other?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Yes, we do. Nymphadora was in the year below me at school, oh we had some fun encounters. I should have guessed when Little Dragon told me about the woman who was in love with a werewolf. It is so obvious now, she always had a thing for strange men especially what was his name, ah yes, Corbin Davies. He became a vampire right after he left school and she continued to date him. I did enjoy, whats the word, ah yes, dusting him off."

"You evil bitch!" screamed Tonks in blind fury raising her wand once more. Cerridwen flicked her own wand quickly and watched amused as Tonks soared backwards into a shop window, smashing it full force with her body.

"Watch you language cousin," laughed Cerridwen as she and Draco stood over Tonks. "You should really make a better impression on family members, isn't that right Little Dragon?"

"Yeah!" laughed Draco whilst Bellatrix pushed her way towards them.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"We're playing like nice little children," replied Cerridwen sweetly before Bellatrix pulled her out of the way to reveal the bloody mess that was Tonks, at that same time Narcissa appeared and looked at them all.

"Now is not the time to be playing!" she scolded before she saw Tonks. "On second thoughts, now is the right time."

"You know," said Bellatrix with an evil smile. "I was just thinking that it is a shame that Andromeda is not here. Do not kill her, I mean it Cerridwen! We can all take part in the little game in a moment."

"She always spoils things," Cerridwen sulked watching Narcissa pull Tonks to her feet. Draco yanked the wand out of Tonks's tight grasp and snapped it in half before throwing it away.

"We've done what we came here to do," said Snape out of breath walking up to them. "Ah, Nymphadora, is this a family reunion?"

"Not yet, come along we have a little game to play," said Bellatrix as she grabbed Cerridwen and Draco's hands. "Narcissa take Draco's hand. Draco help, your mother with that thing."

"Do play nicely now," called Lucius watching his wife and son Apparate with Bellatrix, Cerridwen and Tonks. "Isn't it nice when they all play along?"

Cerridwen was suddenly overcome with a case of the giggles as she stood in a small hallway with the others. Draco looked at her and he almost started laughing himself. Bellatrix glared at her daughter who immediately cleared her throat and swallowed the giggle.

"Is that you Nymphadora?" called a woman from behind a door next to Narcissa. Draco opened the door to the room and with all his strength; threw the unconscious Tonks inside before walking into what was the Tonks's lounge. "Who are you? What have you done to my daughter?"

"She had a slight accident with a shop window," declared Cerridwen as she walked into the room next. The woman gasped as she looked at Cerridwen.

"Bella?" she whispered, fear caught in her throat.

"God no!" shrieked Cerridwen with disgust. "I am far more beautiful."

"Who are you?" she demanded and Draco started to laugh.

"Are you really that stupid woman that you have to ask?" he hissed.

"You should know who we are Andromeda, dear sister," said Bellatrix entering the room with Narcissa. Tonks began to regain consciousness. "This is Draco, Narcissa and Lucius's pureblooded son... And of course Cerridwen, my daughter, whose blood is also pure."

"That can not be!" Andromeda gasped looking from Bellatrix to Cerridwen. "She is older then Nymphadora…It is not possible, you didn't have a child…"

"Actually I did, and I gave her away," said Bellatrix with a careless air around her.

"More like dumped," corrected Cerridwen, Bellatrix shot her a murderous look. "What? You may as well tell her the truth! Oh and don't leave out the choking story, you know the one where I had you…"

"Enough!" hissed Bellatrix.

"What are you all doing here? What do you want?" asked Andromeda as Draco sat down in an arm chair next to the fire.

"We are here to watch our children play together," Narcissa said with a twisted smile, one which made her look more like Bellatrix. "We thought it would be an awful shame if you missed out on it."

"What is she doing to my baby?" screamed Andromeda when Cerridwen began to choke Tonks. "She is killing her!"

"No she's not, she is just playing," Draco laughed from the armchair flicking his wand at Tonks who immediately started to spin in mid air.

"Oh do look Andromeda, they are sharing," said Narcissa sweetly placing her arm around her sister's shoulders and giving them a hard squeeze. "Is this not what you always dreamed of?"

"Stop it! Stop it!" shrieked Andromeda, Tonks began to kick out, trying with all her might to gain another breath of air.

"I'm getting bored now," complained Cerridwen as she let Tonks drop to the floor, her hands rubbing her throat as she spluttered for the air which she was now able to breathe. "Hey Little Dragon, use that one that was used on you last year, you know which one…"

"Of course," he bowed to his cousin, turning his wand once more onto Tonks. "Sectumsempra!"

Cerridwen giggled with delight clapping whilst Tonks lay on the floor, blood exploded from every possible part of her body. Andromeda screamed and pulled her wand quickly on Cerridwen whose back was turned to her.

"Oh no you don't!" Bellatrix raged. "Avada Kedarva!"

Andromeda fell dead instantly to the floor in front of her daughters dying body. Draco dragged Tonks over to her mother and laid her on top, so that blood spilled on to her also. Happy that play time was over, the four Death Eaters Disapperated from the house.

ooo0ooo

A few days later, Cerridwen, for reasons only known to her, was balancing on top of a rickety old stool with one foot when Snape entered the lounge. He looked at her for moment as she waved about in the air, trying to reach the top of a bookshelf. Losing her balance she fell with a thud onto the cold carpeted floor.

"Ouch," she muttered rubbing her lower back.

"Did no one ever teach you to be graceful?" asked Snape helping her to her feet.

"They tried once, but the lesson was as dull as your teaching so I ended up falling asleep," she said cheekily.

"What were you trying to get that a simple Summoning Charm would not retrieve?" he asked amused as she sank onto the sofa.

"My wand," Cerridwen said pulling a face when he started laughing.

"And what was your wand doing on top of the shelf?"

"I threw it up there," she said before suddenly laughing at her own stupidity. Snape stood up and pointed his wand at the bookcase, Cerridwen's wand soared through the air and landed gently in his hand.

"In future, do not throw it up there," he said with a smile.

"Well, if I ever have the sudden urge to do so, I will make sure that you are around to retrieve it for me," she smiled softly. "So, what news do you bring from the Dark Lord?"

"Nothing of any importance to you," he said and she looked crestfallen. "Tomorrow you and Draco will be home alone and shall have to amuse yourselves."

"You make it sound like we are just kids!"

"At times I am reminded that you are just kids," he said before leaving the room.

ooo0ooo

Draco and Cerridwen sat having a sword fight with their wands the following evening, bored out of their minds with stupidity. Snapes words had affected Cerridwen deeply for she did not wish people to look upon her as child.

"I'm going out," she suddenly declared.

"Where to?" asked Draco with a slight demand.

"Don't know yet, I may go and visit Custos, just for a little fun."

"I thought you had killed everyone who lived there?" asked Draco curiously.

"Not everyone Draco, only about a third of them," she sighed as she looked at him. She knew that she could not leave him on his own, he only follow if she did. "Get your cloak, you can come with me."

They stood outside the newly fixed gates of the village and exchanged looks. Walking forward, Draco blasted the gates off its hinges, just as Bellatrix had done not so long ago. Cerridwen walked into the village with Draco walking behind her. It had been her only request of him; Draco had to walk ten feet behind her in case they encountered a problem and if so, he must do as she said.

"Cerridwen DeNoir!" gasped a man as she walked up the cobbled street, passing the rows of white houses and shops. People stood still, paralyzed with fear as she passed them.

"I thought you may return Cerridwen," said a large man stepping out into the street in front of her. "You are no longer welcome in this village!"

"Hello father," she said simply continuing to walk. Something about the village did not feel right to her and immediately she sensed danger. Turning she saw the villagers gathering like an angry mob. Her eyes fell on Draco and she screamed at him. "Run Dragon! Run!"

As soon as she screamed, he knew that she was in trouble. He did what she asked, and he ran for his life and for help. His last sighting of Cerridwen was when he reached the gates. Turning he saw the mob of villagers dragging her off towards the largest building in the village. Draco continued to run.

"Cerridwen DeNoir, you are hereby charged with the countless murders and tortures of people of this village, how do you plead?" asked a small bald man from his seat high in the gallery of the court room.

"I did it, and you all know it!" she cackled.

"Do you have any remorse for your actions? Or anything which, you wish for this court to take into account?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah I do, I want you to take this into account! If I could do that day over again I would," she said solemnly, her eyes diverted to the floor before they flashed with fire and a sick twisted smile crept onto her face. "And I would make sure that I didn't leave any of you pathetic little fools alive!"

"Cerridwen DeNoir, you are hereby sentenced to be whipped to death!" The man shouted. "And this time you shall be whipped here, where your magic is of no use!"

As Cerridwen stood trial, Draco paced the hallway of the house where they were living, waiting for the others to return. He did not know where they were so he could not go to them; he also did not wish to ruin their mission in case of angering the Dark Lord. As he turned for the eleventh time, the front door opened and Severus walked into the house accompanied by his mother, father, aunt and uncle.

"They took Cerridwen!" said Draco hysterically to them all.

"Who took her?" demanded Snape.

"The people from her village! We were bored and she wanted to go back and then they took her and she screamed for me to run and I did," said Draco rapidly. "They were prepared for her; they knew she would go back!"

"She will be in no danger, you know her magic…" Rodolphus said with a wave of his hand.

"No, she is in danger!" Draco hissed. "I heard it in her voice! You have got to do something!"

"Alright, we're going to get her," said Narcissa to her son as her long fingers gripped his shoulders. "But you must remain here, do you hear me?"

"Yes mother," Draco said and he watched them all leave the house again.

Cerridwen did not scream or cry out when the whip hit her back, she held it in. She bit back the tears and pain as she took the whipping. Her mind was racing with all the evil things which she had done and she smiled.

"You have nothing to smile about girl!" One person in the crowd screamed. "You killed my son! My only son!"

"She killed my wife!" another person shouted.

"It's raining, it's pouring, Cerridwen came calling, you went to bed and woke up dead, oops what a morning," she sang softly her vision blurred by pain. She felt pain in every part of her body, it made her feel sick, the whip cracked repeatedly against her back and as she clung onto consciousness she continued to sing, to mock them all. Knowing that when death held out it's hand for her, she would have the final say, the last laugh on those who she despised more than her own parents

The doors to the courtroom sprung open and five Death Eaters entered, their hoods pulled low, no one could see their faces. The people who were watching the whipping of Cerridwen began to scream. An order was shouted out that the wizard doing the whipping must continue.

"Avada Kedarva!" Bellatrix screamed at the man with the whip.

"It's raining, it's pouring, Cerridwen came calling…" Cerridwen sang for the last time as her battle with consciousness and life started to come to an end. Her eyes became heavy and finally they closed.

"Avada Kedarva!" shouted the five Death Eaters, killing as many people as they could.

"Cerridwen!" shouted Bellatrix down at her daughter. "Wake up, you spoilt little brat! When I get my hands on you I am going to cause you so much pain you'll regret ever stepping foot in my life!"

"Rodolphus cover me, I'm going down for her," said Lucius swinging his body over the barrier and landing into the now empty seats below. He reached Cerridwen and began to sever the ties which bound her. A jet of light shot past his ear, he looked up and shouted in shock. "Narcissa!"

"Sorry darling!" she called back as Snape jumped over the barrier to help Lucius.

"Bloody wives," Lucius muttered. "Cerridwen wake up and choke Narcissa for me like a good girl."

"Here," Severus said blasting the last tie away from its holder. Lucius lifted Cerridwen into his arms; Severus draped her cloak over her. Lucius began to make his way out of the court room. Severus was close behind him calling for the others to follow. "Bellatrix NOW!"

"Is she dead?" asked Draco terrified when his father burst through the front door still carrying Cerridwen, he ran up the stairs to her bedroom where he lay her down on her stomach. Draco stood in the doorway staring in disbelief. Her back was a mass of scarlet with blood sputtering from each wound.

"Step aside Draco," ordered Snape pushing his way into the room and closing the door with a snap on the boy's face. Draco turned and ran downstairs to the lounge where his mother was sat with his aunt and uncle.

"Is she dead?" he demanded of them.

"We don't know," Narcissa whispered and Draco collapsed on the sofa beside her. "Do not get yourself worked up Draco; I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean this is Cerridwen after all."

As minutes turned into hours, Severus and Lucius battled hard to stop the bleeding on Cerridwen's back and save her life. They soon realized that it was no ordinary whip which had been used on her. Pulling together, they continued deep into the night.

Downstairs, Draco lay on the sofa, his head resting on his mother's lap as she gently stroked his hair. Bellatrix watched her sister and nephew and inwardly became envious. She had never had a bond with Cerridwen and watching her sister only made her want one. Draco's eyes began to get heavy and finally he drifted off into sleep.

Narcissa looked down at her sleeping son a she muttered 'come back' over and over again. Her heart was breaking as she tried to imagine what her sister might be feeling. She understood the pain, if Bellatrix was feeling any, and fear of the uncertainty when it came to the life of a child, she had almost lost Draco the year before.

She looked at Bellatrix's emotionless face and felt ashamed. Her sister did not know what it was like to love a child as much as she herself loved Draco. Narcissa was thunderstruck that her sister could not care about her daughter who had shown on many occasions to be extremely powerful. If Cerridwen was her daughter, Narcissa thought to herself, she would be beaming from ear to ear with pride and crying with fear. Looking down at her son once more, she knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Draco looked up to Cerridwen and worshipped the ground which she walked on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Custos and the Whip of Egdewon  
  
Severus shifted uncomfortably in the chair where he had been sitting in for nearly three hours beside Cerridwen's bed. His head was bowed and resting in his hands, the tiredness began to appear on his face. The door to the bedroom opened and he looked up at Bellatrix, who stood there looking sadly at her daughter.

"She should have that blanket pulled further up, she could be getting cold," Bellatrix said in a tone of voice which seemed deeply unfamiliar to her, she was sad.

"Believe me Bellatrix when I say this, Cerridwen can not feel the cold."

"How do you know?" she demanded walking further into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I know more about her then you do," he hissed. "The poison on the whip, it is seeping through her veins."

"But she is going to be okay, Lucius just said so!" shrieked Bellatrix.

"He lied for the sake of his son," said Severus tiredly, Bellatrix fell to the floor beside Cerridwen's bed, she grasped the lifeless hand of her daughter and looked at up at him, her eyes pleading.

"Do not let her die Snape," she pleaded in a scared whisper.

"What do you care Bellatrix?" he snarled. "You act as though she is something which you have stepped in and now, when her life hangs in the balance you play concerned!"

"What was I supposed to do?" she cried beside herself. "I did what I did in order to protect her!"

"Do not make me laugh, you were merely protecting yourself," he said as the door to the bedroom creaked open once again and Lucius stood there, looking at them both with a face of thunder.

"Will you stop this nonsense at once?" he demanded. "Do you wish to send Draco and Narcissa over the edge?"

"Lucius," Bellatrix began, turning her pleading eyes on him.

"No Bella," he hissed. "I heard every word of your little conversation and Severus is right. You could not give a damn about Cerridwen! Draco is downstairs with Narcissa, breaking his heart because of this mess! Do you even realize what she means to him? He looked up to her as if she were a sister!"

"Lucius, I do care for Cerridwen!" wept Bellatrix. "I do!"

"Get out now Bella, go and be with your husband! And while you are down there, watch my son inconsolable, watch as my wife battles her own emotions in order to stay strong for our son, then you may learn what it is to truly care," snarled Lucius, roughly pulling Bellatrix away from Cerridwen. She looked at her brother in law and then at her daughter, a sob caught in her throat she fled the room.

"Perhaps Draco should take…" Severus began to suggest but Lucius cut him off.

"No, it is better for him to deal with his feelings now. It will only make him a stronger man," he said quietly looking down at his niece. "There has been no change, then?"

"None at all," Severus replied. "We will not know if the potions have worked until she wakes up."

"And if she does not wake up?" Lucius asked looking at his old friend. "Do we end her suffering? Severus you can not fool me, I know that your feelings for Cerridwen are stronger then you would allow anyone to believe. If she does not wake up, do we end her suffering?"

"Yes, if she does not wake up," Severus said quietly.

"She looks like an angel," Lucius smiled sadly.

"She is an angel," said Draco from the door.

"Draco, I really do think that it is best for you to be downstairs with your mother," Lucius said sternly.

"No, mother does not need me. Cerridwen does. I will sit here all night if I must father. She will wake up," he said stubbornly. "I am not leaving her side."

"Very well," Lucius sighed. "But you will not stay here all night; we shall take it in turns to sit with her."

"Okay," he said softly.

"Severus I think you should get some rest," Lucius said. "We have done all we can, we must wait."

"Okay," Severus said standing from his chair. "Call me if there is a change, if she wakes…"

"When she wakes," Draco corrected defiantly. "Not if, but when."

"When she wakes she will need to take another potion," he said leaving the room.

"You go as well father," said Draco. "You also need to rest."

"Shout if you need us son," Lucius said following Severus from the bedroom.

Draco stroked Cerridwen's pale face, willing her to live, to wake up and smile. As the hours passed, he continued to will her on, talking to her about everything and anything which he could think of. He assumed that the others were sleeping as the house was silent. Cerridwen did not move; her face remained the same. A few times Draco had been tempted to roll her onto her back, he thought she must have been uncomfortable but as he looked at the ugly red marks on her back, he knew that moving her would only cause more pain if she awoke.

It was gone four a.m. when Severus pushed the bedroom door open and walked into the room. Draco lifted his heavy eyes and shook his head at the look of question on Severus's face.

"Go and rest Draco, I will take over now."

"But what if she wakes up?" he cried.

"I will call for you if she does," Severus said gently and Draco nodded, he left the room and closed the door behind him. Severus sat down and picked up Cerridwen's hand, holding it in his he whispered softly. "Ah Cerridwen, wake up, please, for me?"

Cerridwen did not wake and Severus began to feel as though all of his efforts to save her had failed. As dawn began to break, there had been no change. Severus knew that he must call for the others before they could end Cerridwen's life. He was about to stand when he thought he felt her fingers move in his hand.

"Cerridwen?" he asked sliding from the chair and kneeling in front of her, her eyes began to flicker, she opened them slowly and through her blurred vision she saw him.

"Severus?" she croaked her back burning with pain.

"Nice of you to join us again," he said in a whisper handing her a goblet, filled with a blue liquid. "You need to drink this."

"That was purely disgusting," Cerridwen choked as she drained the potion, before saying seriously.

"I'll go wake the others," he said quietly.

Severus hesitated for a moment as he looked deep into her eyes. Suddenly, he did the one thing which he had never dreamt of doing; he leaned forward and kissed Cerridwen softly on the lips before standing up and leaving the room. He returned moments later followed by an anxious looking Draco, a relieved Narcissa and a grinning Lucius.

"You're alive," Draco sighed with relief.

"I should hope so!" Cerridwen smiled as he sat on the bed. Narcissa sat in the chair.

"How are you feeling? You had us all worried!" said Narcissa.

"I feel like a mess," Cerridwen laughed.

"Well, you look like you feel," Lucius said from beside Severus.

"You have a beautiful way with words Lucius," she chuckled as Draco suddenly hugged her. "Ouch! Be careful little dragon!!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I just had to make sure that you were real."

"Well I am, and Little Dragon, a word of advice," she said he leaned closer to her. "That Pansy girl sounds like a right old bat, I am sure you could do better."

Draco sat back up, his face slight pink as everyone laughed. Narcissa touched Cerridwen's arm gently and smiled before she stood up from the chair. Her hand moved from Cerridwen's arm to Draco's shoulder and pulled him off the bed.

"Now that we know you are okay, we shall leave you to get some peace," Narcissa smiled. "Come along Draco."

"But mother I want to stay and talk to Cerridwen!" he whined indignantly.

"Draco, I heard every word that you said to me, we can talk later," Cerridwen smiled and he nodded before leaving the room with his mother. Lucius moved towards the bed and looked at her sternly.

"You had a close call Cerridwen," he said. "But I am sure you have learnt your lesson. You have a long way to go before you are truly recovered, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, get some rest. Oh and Severus I think she needs some more Decodron," he said leaving the room, Severus nodded and a small goblet appeared. Cerridwen twisted her face as the smell of smelly socks drifted from the cup.

"Do not pull faces," Severus said handing her the potion. "It will help make you stronger."

"Severus…" Cerridwen began, wanting to ask him about the kiss which he had so passionately bestowed upon her not long ago.

"Later Cerridwen," he said and left the room.

Cerridwen rolled onto her stomach once more and began to think about what she heard going on around her as she was unconscious. Her thoughts flew from Draco to Severus to Lucius to her mother. Her mind was racing as the bedroom door slowly opened again. Bellatrix walked into the room.

"So you are alive," she said quietly looking at her daughter.

"It appears that way yes," Cerridwen replied tiredly.

"Good, the Dark Lord will be happy to hear it," Bellatrix said lingering at the door. "Well, goodnight Cerridwen."

"Goodnight Bellatrix," she said and closed her eyes so she could not see the look of anguish on her mothers face.

ooo0ooo

"Was he really that angry?" Cerridwen asked looking from Severus to Lucius to Draco.

"Yes, but not at you," Lucius said quickly. "He was angry at Bella for not informing him when it happened."

"Did he punish her?"

"We do not know, but it is most likely." Severus said.

"But why did he punish her, she had nothing to do with it," Cerridwen said. She was sat up in bed the following afternoon listening to what had happened at a meeting with the Dark Lord.

"Because she is your mother," Draco said.

"We do not know the actual reasons," Lucius said shooting his son a nasty look. "But his anger was directed more at Bella then at any of us. He asked her to stay behind when he dismissed us. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'd feel a lot better if I didn't have to keep drinking that horrible Decodron potion!" she said with a twist to her face.

"Well it is there to make you better," Lucius said, his head quickly shifting to the door as Narcissa called up the stairs for him and Draco. "Come along Draco, you do not want to keep your mother waiting. We have a mission."

"Oh, okay," Cerridwen said as he stood up.

"Don't look so worried, Severus is to remain here and make sure you take your potions," he said at the door.

"Bring me back someone's head," she called to Draco who laughed as he left the room. Within minutes the house was silent, Cerridwen and Severus were alone.

"Cerridwen we need to talk," he said.

"Is this where you tell me that the Dark Lord is going to seriously punish me when I am fit, for acting stupidly and endangering myself as well as Draco?" she asked him. Severus smiled at her.

"No, although I would not be surprised if he did, I want to apologise, for last night," he said looking into her eyes. "I was out of order when I kissed you. It should never have happened."

"It's okay, we all do silly things when we are tired," she smiled weakly/

Severus looked at her, he examined every inch of her face with his eyes. He took in every fine detail and smiled softly, his yellow teeth showing. Cerridwen laughed and lent forward. She placed a friendly kiss of gratitude on his cheek.

"You are still very weak Cerridwen, get some more sleep," Severus said standing up and leaving the room.

ooo0ooo

Draco looked at the cauldron with a deep concentration. His eyes were scrunched and Cerridwen thought that he was surely going to explode. He flicked his wand repeatedly until finally the cauldron began to shake.

"Very good Draco," Severus said as Draco began to breathe heavily. "But you still need to concentrate harder."

"Harder?" Draco echoed in distaste. "I am concentrating as hard as I possibly can!"

"You are not," Severus said simply as he walked over to where the cauldron was and looked at it. "You need to clear your mind of any thoughts; you need to envision this cauldron as a weapon which you can use against someone if you are in danger."

"Cerridwen!" cried Draco desperately.

"No Little Dragon, Severus is right," she said when an idea popped into her mind; she stood from the sofa and walked over to him. She standing by his side she said softly. "Close your eyes Draco, imagine that you are back in the bathroom, that Potter has his wand already drawn, he is about to curse you, and all you have to protect yourself with is your wand and that cauldron, now do not hesitate, he wants to kill you, are you going to let him? The words are already on his lips. Are you going to allow Harry Potter to kill you?"

" No," said Draco fiercely, opening his eyes; determination etched all over his face he flicked his wand. The cauldron lifted into the air and flew across the room with such force that it burst through the wall and into the room next door where Narcissa screamed.

"You did it Little Dragon!" cheered Cerridwen whilst Severus walked across to the hole in the wall. "See, all you had to do was imagine it."

"Is anyone hurt?" asked Severus looking at a stunned Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"No, we're fine, just a nasty little shock," replied Narcissa.

"Sorry mother," Draco said quietly. "Potter was going to attack me again."

" So I heard," Narcissa said with a smile of pride at her son. "I think that may be enough practicing for one day…So far you have destroyed six walls in this house and two doors, I think you need a rest Draco."

" Nonsense," Cerridwen said, "We'll just go outside and practice there, where we can't possibly damage anything else."

"Brilliant," Draco said grabbing Cerridwen's hand leading her towards the door.

"Would it have not made sense to have practiced outside in the first place?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Perhaps, but then we would not have had any fun making you all jump like rabbits," Cerridwen relied coldly looking at her mother before pulling Draco out of the door. Severus surveyed the damaged wall for a moment before leaving the lounge.

Lucius, Severus, and Rodolphus sat in the study watching Cerridwen and Draco hexing each other. A few times they would laugh as the cousins began to argue, their voices carrying clearly from outside. Cerridwen's eyes flicked to the study window where she saw the three men looking amused. She whispered something to Draco before they turned their wands on the window.

The three men dived out of the way as two separate spells hit the window full force, shattering it. Cerridwen and Draco began to laugh as one by one the men began to stand up shaking their heads and looking furious.

"It is bad manners to stare," Cerridwen said with a smirk before walking towards the open French doors leading into the large warm kitchen where two house elves were busy preparing dinner.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that Cerridwen is back to full health," said Lucius dusting himself off. "The Dark Lord will be happy."

" Was she always like that Severus? When she was at school?" Rodolphus asked.

"Yes, she was always in trouble as I remember," Severus said with a soft smile. "How she was not expelled I do not know."

"Perhaps your constant covering up for her be the answer?" asked Lucius laughing.

"I did not cover up her attacks," said Severus firmly.

"Come on old friend," Lucius smiled. "She was one of your favourite students."

" I never had favourite students."

" Of course you did," Rodolphus laughed. "From what Draco has said, you saved her skin more then once."

" I stopped her from being expelled Rodolphus, there is a big difference."

" The Dark Lord is calling," said Lucius feeling his left arm burn. "We must go to him now."

Cerridwen was knelt in front of Lord Voldemort; her head bent low looking at the cold floor as he paced up and down. The other Death Eaters were stood around them in a large circle, watching.

"You have proven to yourself, Cerridwen that you are not ready to be out on a lone mission. Your stupidity almost cost you your life and endangered those of some of my Death Eaters," he hissed. "But you have learned."

" My Lord, please forgive me," Cerridwen begged.

"You are forgiven; you have suffered a much worse punishment at the hands of the Guardians which raised you. I have a mission that you shall lead. I want you to return to Custos, where you shall destroy all Guardians which remain and bring the Whip of Egdewon to me," he said and looked at his Death Eaters who were looking from one another with confusion. "Cerridwen, stand up. Tell your friends about the Whip of Egdewon."

" The Whip of Egdewon was, entrusted into the hands of Custos, after Merlin's death. It was on his orders that any witch or wizard caught performing dark magic, was to be whipped. Sometimes, depending on the severity of the crime and the offender's history, their whipping would be mild. Allowing them to, taste the poison on its leather. If the case was ruled to be death by whipping, the offender would be stood in a room, on show to the villagers, before being whipped to death," Cerridwen's voice was shaking as she retold the story that her adoptive father had often told her when she misbehaved. "Poison snakes its way into the victim's veins and slowly kills them. Their family must then carry the burden of blame for the rest of their natural lives."

" Now go and do not return without the whip," hissed Voldemort.

Cerridwen walked silently beside Bellatrix moving through the cobbled streets of Custos. The Death Eaters behind them were storming houses and shops killing everyone that they found. The brightness of the stars in the black sky shone down upon them all, screams shattered the calm night.

"I take it from your behaviour growing up, the story of death by whipping never scared you or the pain which it casts down upon the person's family?" said Bellatrix casting a glance side ways.

"No, it never scared me. I never had any real family to love me, I was just adopted."

"Do you want me to apologise Cerridwen?" demanded Bellatrix aggressively. "Would that make you feel better if I said I was sorry for dumping you?"

"No, it would not, because I already know that you are not sorry," she said looking over her shoulder waiting for the other Death Eaters.

"Then what must I do for you to forgive me?" Bellatrix hissed.

"You do not seek my forgiveness Bellatrix, you have no need for it," Cerridwen said sharply.

"Everyone is dead," said Lucius joining Cerridwen and Bellatrix. "We doubled checked."

"Then we shall check again as we leave," Cerridwen said softly. "I know these people; they would have known we would return again. Follow me, the whip is in here."

Cerridwen burst open the doors to the large town hall and led the Death Eaters inside. She stopped abruptly and held her hand up for silence. There was three doors around them, one on the left, one on the right and one straight ahead. No one was moving no sound could be heard except for a soft murmuring. She pointed to the door on their left and five Death Eaters went to investigate the noise. A loud bang erupted from the room and Rodolphus shouted. "There must be about a forty in here!"

"Crabbe, Goyle, Rabastan, Nott, Judson, go help. Greyback, Amycus, Alecto, Avery, Dolohov, go and check in there," Cerridwen ordered pointing to a door on the right of the hall. "Everyone else, come with me."

Cerridwen led the others into the door which was in front of them. She shuddered as she looked around the courtroom where she had been tried and punished only a few weeks earlier. A hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into the hooded face of Severus. Below them was a glass cabinet case which held the Whip of Egdewon.

"Accio whip," Draco said aiming his wand at the cabinet. The whip burst from the glass and flew at him.

"No!" Cerridwen hissed at her cousin. An alarm sounded and she shoved Draco roughly to the ground as a jet of black light shot directly at where he had been standing. The whip landed softly on top of Cerridwen who was lying on top of Draco. "Everyone get down!"

The Death Eaters around her dived to the floor as more shots of black light shot at where they had been stood. Cerridwen shifted her body off Draco, careful not to stand up. She passed the whip to Lucius who was closest to her as Draco groaned in agony. His arm was broken.

"What on earth was that?" demanded Bellatrix.

"Let's just say it is worse than a Dementor's kiss," snarled Cerridwen, the black light continued to shoot up at them. "We are going to have to crawl carefully out of here. Who is closest to the door?"

"I am," said Narcissa.

"Then start moving," she said, watching Narcissa move very slowly out of the room. "Lucius go now, then you Severus. Bellatrix follow them!"

"What about me Cerridwen?" Draco asked quietly slightly scared as the light started shooting faster and faster.

"You my Little Dragon are going with me. Do you trust me?" She asked him as his eyes filled with fear.

"Yes."

"Good, because we could get killed. We can't crawl," she explained quickly, a jet of light hit the barrier above her head and exploded, she rolled out of the way. "Give me your hand Draco, and get ready to dive!"

Draco did not have much choice but to take hold of Cerridwen's outstretched hand. Pushing with all her might she threw herself forward out of the door with Draco beside her. They landed with a hard thud onto the cold marble flooring of the hall. Severus quickly pulled them both up to their feet. Cerridwen began to laugh as the doors to the courtroom slammed shut.

"What is so funny?" demanded Severus.

"That room hates me," she howled and the others started to laugh with her.

"It certainly seems to be that way," said Lucius, gazing at the whip. "So, this is the whip which Merlin created?"

"Uh huh," smiled Cerridwen as the other Death Eaters joined them. "Is it all clear?"

"Yes," Rodolphus said slightly out of breath. "But Rabastan got hit with a jet of white light and now he is, well…"

"Is he dead?" asked Bellatrix concerned.

"No, he's acting like a woman, am I correct?" Cerridwen asked her father who nodded in dismay as his brother emerged from the room walking like a lady. "God I love that spell, it's a shame I could never remember it though."

"It would have done you a world of good," smirked Severus.

"Would you like me to send you into a world of pain?" she laughed with the others.

"Cerridwen sweetheart, how enchanting of you to bring us to this quaint little village, tell me, is there a shop where I can buy myself some fancy robes? These are terribly dull!" said Rabastan swaying his hips. "I really ought to buy some cream for my skin, it is ever so rough!"

"Dolohov," Cerridwen said trying to fight back her laughter turning to the smirking man behind her. "Was there a large leather bound book in that room?"

"You mean this one?" he asked winking at her and handing the book over. "We thought it might be of some use."

"Oh it will," she giggled watching Rabastan stroke Lucius's long hair. "But not yet, this is too much fun."

"My, what beautiful hair you have Lucius," Rabastan breathed, Lucius slapped his hand away. "Oh I do like it when a man plays hard to get."

"Cerridwen will you do something?" asked Narcissa trying not to look at her husband.

"Very well," Cerridwen smiled and opened the book before waving her wand in a circle. A jet of white light flew from it and hit Rabastan in the chest. He flew backwards, landing on the floor with a thud. "Are you okay Rabastan?"

"Erm...Yes…" he said unsure of himself as he got back to his feet and began dusting himself off.

"Do you wish to find a shop that sells fancy robes still?" asked Rodolphus smothering a laugh.

"No, no…" he said looking at his brother with pure loathing.

"Come on, lets check the village before we return," Cerridwen said, thrusting the book into Severus's chest.

The Death Eaters turned and walked out of the town hall, still laughing and teasing Rabastan. Cerridwen turned around and looked at Severus, who was still standing in the hall, his head in the book.

"Severus, what are you doing?" she asked and he looked up her with a smile.

"Just looking for that spell, I thought we could try it out on you later," he replied.

"Accio book," Cerridwen said and the book flew from Severus to herself. "I'm giving this straight to the Dark Lord, now come on!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Things that go BUMP in the night

Cerridwen inhaled deeply. For the first time since joining the side of Lord Voldemort, she diverted her eyes to the floor. Bellatrix was torturing a woman whilst her small daughter looked on through wide fearful eyes, none of this registered with Bellatrix who looked delirious with glee.

"Stop it," said Cerridwen in a faint voice, Bellatrix continued. "I said STOP IT!"

"What?" demanded Bellatrix, spinning around and facing Cerridwen, her eyes burned with outrage. Suddenly Bellatrix began to laugh coldly. "Not as tough as you thought you were, are you? Can't stand to carry out the Dark Lord's orders?"

"Fuck you Bellatrix," spat Cerridwen. Turning she walked from the house with a mixture of annoyance and disgust.

Without thinking, she turned on the spot and vanished, her destination was the eerily silent Custos. Her steps echoed through the dead village as she walked towards the still flowing fountain, a reminder to her, that the blood of Bellatrix and Rodolphus pumped through her veins.

Dropping to her knees in front of the fountain, Cerridwen dipped her left into the cool untainted water; her right hand entered the pocket of her robes and pulled out a shiny Galleon. She placed it gently into the fountain and closed her eyes.

"Answer me," whispered Cerridwen, a soft breeze rustled through her hair, an invisible weight rested upon her shoulders.

"Summoned are we," echoed a dozen ghostly voices as one. "Speak child of darkness."

"My name is Cerridwen DeNoir," she said quietly. "I seek answers to my questions."

"Child of darkness, of loss and despair, with blood on your hands, you have summoned us all," said the voices. "The one you serve must fall, before darkness devoirs you once and for all."

"I do not want to know about the Dark Lord!" she cried impatiently. "I want her dead!"

"Daughter of death, bred from evil and sin, you will never win."

"Win what? Tell me, will Bellatrix Lestrange die?" demanded Cerridwen.

"Nay, they mother of evil will not fall unless your dear child Cerridwen stand tall," said the voices again.

"Stand tall? What must I do?" she cried.

"Continue your line, your destiny and path, adopted you were but a guardian at last," they said. "Our price is high if you wish to succeed think carefully before we finish this deed."

"I am the last guardian? I can't be, I'm not born of this village!" said Cerridwen confused slightly. Her mind racing, she spoke once more. "Name your price, and I shall pay."

"Child of darkness, Daughter of death a guardian of you is what we request!" growled the voices before Cerridwen screamed out in pain, a hundred spirits rushed through her chest, she felt their souls, heard their voices and slowly she fell backwards, unconscious.

It was not until many hours later that Severus found her, still lying on the cold cobbled street, her face white as snow. Carefully he lifted her into his arms and returned to the house. The house was in complete silence and darkness an indication that the others were already sleeping. Placing her down gently on the sofa in the lounge he pointed his wand at her face, Cerridwen awoke with a heavy head.

"What were you doing at Custos?" he demanded instantly.

"I went to get answers," she replied.

"Answers from whom?"

"The Elders, the spirits of Custos," she said weakly, rubbing her head she sat up. "Mind you, they were a lot of help, all I got was a headache and… and a sore back."

"You are lying to me, what have they told you Cerridwen?" pressed Severus sitting down on the sofa beside her.

"I must continue my line, follow my destiny etc," she said. "Basically they told me to get married, have a family and keep killing people."

"Something which you do not want, a family," he said.

"Its not that I don't want it, I just don't have time for it," said Cerridwen gently resting her head on his shoulder.

"There is always time," said Severus quietly.

"Is that why you never married? You're just biding your time?" she asked with a cheeky grin.

"No," he said. "I never married because I did not want to."

"Then where does that leave me?" she asked quietly. "You kiss me, you flirt with me, you hold me in your arms at night, yet you do not want to get married?"

"I said I 'did not want it'," he sighed. "That was in the past."

"And now?"

"You are my student Cerridwen, I have been foolish…"

"I am not your student," she growled. "I am your lover and if now, when I question commitment, you claim to have been foolish, than I do not wish to see you again."

"Cerridwen…"

"Chose Severus," she demanded. "Make me your wife or face the wrath of the Dark Lord. He does not take kindly to my being upset; you saw what he did Bellatrix last month."

"You threaten me and except me to marry you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"You are unbelievable," he laughed, kissing her passionately. "We would some under attack from others if we were to marry Cerridwen; you know that, imagine the arguments here."

"Ah but I have a plan," she smiled.

"Need I be worried?"

**ooo0ooo**

"Father, what is a prostitute?" Draco asked causing Lucius to choke on his lamb.

"Draco, we are eating!" cried Cerridwen. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Well, it was in that book that the Dark Lord gave you Cerridwen, I was just looking and I saw a spell to turn a woman into one," Draco explained hurriedly avoiding everyone's eyes.

"It is a muggle woman who sells her body to men," Cerridwen said.

"Why would it be in the book Cerridwen?" asked Narcissa curiously.

"Well, it would be used if a woman was found in the arms of a man who was not her husband, adultery was a big no, in the village, and they would cast the woman out to live life as one of them. It is upsetting and humiliating to the woman. That's why no one ever dared cheat."

"Why?" asked Draco, shoveling a large portion of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Well, in the eyes of the men of Custos, a married woman belonged to her husband. She must obey his every word and fulfill his every need. The wife's body belonged solely to the husband once they married."

"Cool," Draco said. "It should be like that everywhere."

"It is not cool Draco," Narcissa scolded, Bellatrix and Cerridwen glared at him.

"I think Draco; we should change the subject before you find yourself sitting in that chair in excruciating pain," Lucius said quietly.

"I was only asking," Draco whined. "Especially now that Cerridwen is married to Severus, I mean, she has to obey the rules of Custos, doesn't she?"

"No I bloody well don't!" Cerridwen snapped. "I have never in my life followed their rules and I am not about to start!"

"Cerridwen do not use language like that at the table," Rodolphus scolded his daughter.

"You must understand Draco, that rules and Cerridwen have never gone together," Severus said with a smile at his new wife.

"How did a celebratory dinner turn into a conversation about prostitutes?" Narcissa asked dismayed.

"I have no idea," Lucius laughed. "I blame your son."

"My son?" repeated Narcissa startled. "Since when did he become solely mine?"

"Since he started talking about prostitutes," Lucius chuckled.

"Do you mind?" Draco cried in outrage, ignoring the two house elves that had just appeared to clear away the dinner plates. "I am sitting right here!"

"Let us go through to the lounge for a drink," Rodolphus said quickly. "I think Severus is going to need it, having to cope with Cerridwen."

"Excuse me?" hissed Cerridwen..

"Leave it, both of you," Bellatrix ordered before standing up and exiting the dining room. Narcissa and Cerridwen swiftly followed. The four men looked at each other before slowly following.

"I just can not understand why the Dark Lord chose Severus to be your husband!" Bellatrix was saying as the men walked into the lounge.

"I was the only one there Bellatrix who was single. Lucius is already married and the Dark Lord needed someone quickly," Severus sighed, sitting down beside Cerridwen on the sofa.

"But surely, a day or so…"

"Bellatrix he did not have a day or so to wait. If it was left any longer then we would have been going backwards and forwards to Custos killing everyone again!" Cerridwen said sharply.

"I just do not understand it!" Bellatrix cried with frustration.

"What is there not to understand?" Cerridwen snapped her hair shading to red, her eyes flickering to black as her anger began to boil. "Guardians would continually be born unless someone from the village married an outsider. Because I was adopted, I became a Guardian! I was raised in that village; it is because of that village that I have the powers which I do. If I did not get married then more guardians would be born again and again. Think of Guardians as Phoenixes."

"Yes, I know, but still, one more day…" Bellatrix said calmly.

"One more day would have given the village one hundred new Guardians!" Cerridwen shouted.

"Calm down Cerridwen," Severus said gently.

"But you have not stopped it, you have only stalled the situation for now," Bellatrix said looking at her daughter hard. "You must have a child with, with him! In order to prevent there being anymore Guardians!"

"I do not care!" Cerridwen said calmly but her words were filled hatred. "I can always do what you did Bellatrix and dump it in a hospital without a second thought."

Bellatrix looked as though she had just been slapped full force in the face; she stood in the middle of the room staring in disbelief at her daughter. Suddenly she flew from the room screaming. Rodolphus looked at his daughter carefully before sighing and going after his wife.

"What?" Cerridwen demanded of Lucius who was watching her amused.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say, congratulations. And welcome to the family Severus," he said with a smile.

"You wouldn't really abandon a child would you?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"No Narcissa, I would never do that. I am not, like everyone keeps saying, my mother's daughter," Cerridwen said gently, her hair and eyes returning to their rightful colour once again. Suddenly Draco burst out laughing. "What is so funny Little Dragon?"

"Well, I just thought, I don't think Aunt Bella is angry that you got married, she's just angry because he's her son in law," he cried with laughter. "Sorry, but I think it is funny."

"It is true though," Severus said.

"I couldn't really care," Cerridwen said stubbornly. "I could not give a fly goat about what she thinks."

"Nicely put," Lucius laughed as he handed out glasses of wine.

"I can't believe your plan is working," Severus whispered in Cerridwen's ear so no one else could hear. "And to think, the Dark Lord believed your lies also."

"You underestimate me darling," she whispered in reply. "But we will be triumphant; it is I who shall have the last laugh."

ooo0ooo

Bellatrix sat in what was once Cerridwen's bedroom, leafing through an old photo album which she found hidden under her daughter's old bed. Her eyes stared at a picture of a smiling little girl who was being held in the arms of a tall elegant woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Bella what on earth are you doing?" asked Narcissa from the door.

"I found this," Bellatrix said pointing to the book and Narcissa walked into the room closing the door quietly behind her. She sat down on the bed beside her sister and looked at the photo album. "Look that must be her mother."

"You are her mother Bella," Narcissa said gently, looking at the photograph. "You always have been and will always be."

"She seems so happy here, I mean look at this one. It must have been taken on her first day of Hogwarts," said Bellatrix, flicking back a page. Eleven year old Cerridwen stood in the centre of the picture beaming with happiness as the scarlet Hogwarts train blew smoke in the background.

"Let me see," said Narcissa pulling the book in to the middle. "Oh she was a beautiful baby, how could you have done it Bella? How could you have abandoned a helpless child, look at her eyes, they are searching for something."

"Do not lecture me Cissy," she snapped tiredly. "I made my choices and now I must live with them."

"Oh my look at her here! Poor Severus, he must have had a hard time with her back then," Narcissa laughed at the photo of Cerridwen standing on top of a table in the centre of the Slytherin common room, with a large group of her fellow students standing around her watching her eagerly. "She must have been very popular."

"Look at that boy!" Bellatrix laughed pointing to a boy who stood proudly beside Cerridwen, both wearing the green and silver Slytherin robes. "It must have been their final day. She looks so happy… Possibly in love, I wonder where he is now."

"Bella, do not do this," snarled Narcissa. "She is happy with Severus."

"Is she truly happy? It is a marriage which she had no choice but to go through with!" she cried.

"Have you never looked at them both? He loves her and she loves him, Bella it is obvious! Even Draco could see it," said Narcissa. "Why do you think he has been nicer to Severus? It is because of Cerridwen."

"But all I am saying Narcissa, is she looks as though she is love with this boy, I just wondered what had happened to him," Bellatrix said hurriedly, gazing down at the picture.

"Bella," Narcissa said but her sister ignored her and continued to flip the pages of the photo album, stopping at a newspaper clippings. "What are those?"

"Old newspaper articles about the mysterious death of a twenty year old boy," she said beginning to unfold the clipping.

"The body of twenty year old Blaydon Turnpike was found late last night in an old church near to his home of Carlisle. Mr. Turnpike's father had reported the boy missing on August 18th after he failed to return home from a meeting in London where he had had a job interview. Blaydon Turnpike, a once student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was engaged to be married to Miss Cerridwen DeNoir, the daughter of Custos mayor Sheridan DeNoir.

Mayor DeNoir had this to say, "We, the people of Custos are gravely sorry for the death of a young man who was going to marry my daughter in one week's time. Cerridwen is deeply upset, but she is young, at eighteen she shall be able to move on. We shall be assisting the Ministry with their investigation."

A close friend to Blaydon and Cerridwen claimed that Mayor DeNoir had threatened to kill the boy if he did not call a stop to the wedding. It is not the first time that a death has occurred when a member of Custos has decided to marry outside the village. Turn to page four for more details."

"What do the other clippings say Bella?" asked Narcissa, watching her sister refolded the first.

"This one is about the return of the Dark Lord," Bellatrix said unfolding one after another of the clippings. "And this one is about Dumbledore's death. Wait a moment, there is something underneath it."

"Let me see," Narcissa said as she reached over and carefully pulled out a photograph from behind the article on Dumbledore's death. Standing side by side was Cerridwen and Severus. His arm was wrapped protectively around her shoulders as they looked at each other, laughing and smiling holding the house cup. "Look Bella, they were in love back then, you can not deny it."

"He was her teacher! She merely looked up to him, that was all," snapped Bellatrix.

"You really believe that don't you?" Narcissa said in disbelief. "I do not know who you are anymore Bella, you are not the sister I once loved and cared for."

"Azkaban can change a person," Bellatrix hissed.

"No, you changed long before you were sent to Azkaban," Narcissa said standing up and walking towards the door. "You would do well to put that back where you found it Bella, you do not wish for Cerridwen to hate you more then she already does."

ooo0ooo

"Bloody Potter," Draco fumed, pacing the lounge.

"Language Draco," Cerridwen said from behind her book.

"I hate him; I hate him with all my might!" Draco raged on, picking up a vase and throwing it off a wall, it shattered instantly.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Rodolphus entering the lounge upon hearing the vase smash.

"Little Dragon is letting off some pent up aggression," replied Cerridwen, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Draco your father wishes to speak to you in the study," Rodolphus said and Draco strode out of the lounge swearing loudly as he made his way down the hall. "How are you today Cerridwen?"

"Fine."

"Will you put that book down and look at me?" he ordered and she lowered the book, her ice blue eyes looking at him. "We are deeply concerned about you, it has been four months since you were married and you have not fallen pregnant…"

"Do not talk to me about children, you have no right," she hissed, feeling the familiar burning sensation of her anger growing inside of her.

"I have every right," he snarled. "I was the one who did not wish to give you up Cerridwen! I wanted to hold you proudly in my arms and watch you grow up!"

"Well, you would have found that difficult locked behind bars."

"Why do you continue to punish us?" he asked suddenly. "Can you not understand how hard it was for us?"

"My mother died long ago, Bellatrix is not the woman who I call mother, she does not know the meaning of the word."

"You refuse to acknowledge her as your mother, yet you call me father, why?"

"Fine, Rodolphus is that better?" snapped Cerridwen storming from the room with her book. As she walked passed the study where Lucius and Draco were she stopped and knocked.

"Yes?" Lucius called and she pushed open the door to see not only Lucius and Draco but also Severus. "Ah Cerridwen, do join us. We were just explaining to Draco about what we know is coming…"

"Well hold that conversation, you ought to see this," she said handing the book over to her uncle and husband. The two men read the pages in silence before finally Lucius spoke.

"Do these things come true?"

"Yes, they always have done, if you go back a page you will see what I mean," she said and Lucius turned the page and read.

"Can we stop it?" he asked.

"No, it is part of the earliest magic. We can not prevent what has already started."

"I see, Draco go and fetch your mother, tell her it is urgent and she is to come here immediately," Lucius said and Draco scurried from the study. Cerridwen sat down and sighed. "How are you feeling? You look slighted harassed."

"I would be fine if it were not for those two fools who created me," she said with a soft smile. "And of course, being confined to this place does not help, I wish to be out there fighting side by side with you all."

"Now sweetheart, you know how important it is for you to study this book." said Severus. "The Dark Lord does not want to endanger you, not when you can unleash the magic of Custos onto our enemies…"

"Lucius," said Narcissa falling though the study door out of breath. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine Cissy," Lucius said pointing to a chair for her to sit on. "But we do have a slight situation."

As Narcissa sat and listened to what her husband was saying her thoughts flicked to her son, who she would do anything to protect. Lucius looked at his wife and then at Cerridwen who seemed to have dosed off in the chair.

"Cerridwen?" he said sharply.

"What?" she jumped slightly.

"I was just checking that you were awake," he smiled. "Well Narcissa, how would you like us to act on this bit of information?"

"I will do whatever you think is best Lucius," she said in a scared whisper. "It is not just us who will be affected by this news, but also Cerridwen and Severus and of course their future."

"And what would you like to do Cerridwen?"

"I will follow what you decide."

"Very well then, here is what we shall do," said Lucius slowly, he began to formulate a plan of action.

Later that very evening, as the black night sky shone brightly with stars, Cerridwen stood side by side with Lucius and Bellatrix at the bottom of a small street in Surrey.

A small sign told the three that were standing at the bottom of Privet Drive. No lights shone from the houses which littered the small street. Walking slowly up the street the trio stopped outside of number four. Looking up at the house carefully, Cerridwen stepped forward and went to unlock the front door.

"We thought you might try something like this," said a female voice from behind them. Turning they came face to face with members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Now Nymphadora, what a pleasant surprise, I thought you were dead," Lucius said looking from Bellatrix to Cerridwen.

"She should be," growled Bellatrix.

"It takes more then that to kill me," she spat, Cerridwen chose rather inappropriately to burst out laughing. "You think this is funny? You think what you did to me and my mother is funny?"

"Of course I do," smiled Cerridwen. "You should understand by now Nymphadora that we do not travel alone. Do you honestly believe that you, your werewolf lover and an old has been Auror are enough to stop all of us?"

At that moment, Cerridwen raised her wand and brought it chopping through the air. Numerous popping sounds were heard as Death Eaters appeared, surrounding the three members of the order.

"You are not witch enough to take me on!" Tonks laughed at Cerridwen. "Aww, is little iddy biddy Cerridwen DeNoir going to hide behind her mother?"

"Watch your mouth Nymphadora before it costs you your life!" snarled Cerridwen, the rage inside of her burning deeply, the anger began to spill over, all she needed was one more of Tonks's comments and she would give into the insanity which was within her.

"You think you can kill me?" Tonks laughed again as Remus shifted uncomfortably beside her, his eyes watching the Death Eaters. "You couldn't kill a fly!"

"Bingo!" smirked Lucius watching Cerridwen burst forward, flying at Tonks, her hair red, her eyes black and burning.

Tonks screamed and tried to stun Cerridwen, but her wand flew out of her hand, Remus tried to help her but a tall blonde Death Eater shoved him hard, Moody soon became locked in battle as a fight broke out in the small sleepy street of Privet Drive.

"Cerridwen, go, you have a task to fulfill," hissed Bellatrix.

"Not until this filthy half blood learns!" Cerridwen screamed. Bellatrix grabbed her daughter by the shoulder and pulled her away from Tonks who was lying on the ground, breathing hard with blood spilling down from an open wound.

"I will finish her, now go! Do not make your master angry!" Bellatrix spat and Cerridwen nodded before running back to number four.

Unlocking the front door, Cerridwen stepped inside, her mind racing, her heart pounding and her thirst for fun only just beginning. An evil smile danced upon her lips as she moved slowly through the downstairs rooms. She stood very still as she heard movement upstairs. Concealing herself carefully, she waited in silence.

"There's a fight in the street Vernon!" gasped a female from upstairs.

"I told him! I told that boy that I would not stand for any of his people coming around here! Right I will show them!" fumed the voice of the man named Vernon.

Cerridwen listened as the sound of stamping feet pounded along the upstairs floor. She watched with glee as a tall round man hammered down the stairs swearing loudly, his face was puffed up with fury.

"Hickory, dickory, dock, Cerridwen ran up the clock. The clock struck one, the muggle fell down! Hickory, dickory, dock," Cerridwen sang sweetly as she stepped out in front of the man, with her head tilted to the right she looked at the man and smiled innocently. "Want to play?"

"Who the blazing hell are you?" he demanded angrily.

"I am Cerridwen and I want to play," she said flicking her wand at him. He flew backwards and landed painfully against the staircase.

"Vernon?" cried the female from the top of the stairs. Cerridwen's head shot upwards as she stared at the woman. "Leave him alone! You can not hurt us! We are protected by, by, your kind!"

"Is that so? Let us see" Cerridwen laughed manically pointing her wand once again at Vernon. "Avada Kedarva!"

"NO!"

"Oh look, seems you're not that protected after all," Cerridwen smiled, the woman turned and fled into one of the rooms. "Oh what fun, I love to play cat and mouse!"

Cerridwen took the stairs two at a time as she chased after the woman. She kicked the door to the bedroom open and smiled when she saw the woman cowering over her son. Raising her wand at them both she killed them without batting an eye. Turning she began to skip down the stairs.

"Cerridwen?" asked Lucius as she skipped out of the front door, still singing happily to herself. She skipped right past her uncle and the other Death Eaters, all the way to the bottom of the street where she turned and Disapperated. "Women, I'll never understand them. Right lets go, it appears we have done what we came here to do. Come along Bellatrix!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The song used is from the musical Oliver Twist.

**Chapter Five.**

Diagon Alley was suddenly plunged into darkness; the sun vanished behind a large black cloud. Cerridwen was sat on the step of a boarded up shop, watching the Death Eaters walk down the street chanting and killing people as they went. Her mind was set on the plan which the Dark Lord had ordered.

Having finally studied the Book of Custos, Lord Voldemort had started sending Cerridwen with the others, much to her happiness. This was her first real test of power since learning magic which not even Voldemort knew existed.

Clearing her mind, she concentrated hard, sending an invisible shield (she hoped) out around the alley, preventing anyone from Apperating or Disapperating. Holding her breath she waited for a sign, for someone to scream out in blind panic. She got her sign almost instantly and hid her smile behind her gloved hand.

Concentrating even harder, Cerridwen sent a magic block to the entry via the Leaky Cauldron. Happy that no-one could escape she attempted to block all magic bar the magic which her friends were to use.

"Princess," growled Lucius from under his mask and hood, glaring at Cerridwen. "What have you done?" he demanded waving his wand to show there was no magic coming out.

"Oops," she smiled and undid her last attempt.

Screams filled the small street as shoppers dived for cover in shops, trying desperately to stay alive. Those who were brave enough tried to fight back, only to be killed. The terror that filled the air made Cerridwen's eyes dance with glee. The desperation of the innocent gave her a sense of ecstasy.

A hand touched Cerridwen's shoulder and she felt herself being pulled to her feet, she looked up at the kind yet scared face of a small red haired woman. Try as she might, Cerridwen could not break the grasp which the woman had on her.

"Let me go!" she hissed at the woman.

"You must come inside dear, it is not safe!" cried the woman, pulling Cerridwen into a near by shop.

"But I want to watch!" Cerridwen cried childishly.

"Then watch from the window!" a tall skinny boy with black messy hair and glasses said as he stood near the window with five others.

"Good grief, why would anyone want to watch such a thing!" cried the woman in despair.

"Which shop is this anyway?" asked Cerridwen changing the subject, her eyes never leaving the street.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," said one of the group proudly.

"We can fill all of your needs," another said and Cerridwen realised that she was looking at the Weasley twins personally, and then it dawned on her who the rest were.

"Nice," she said quickly.

"Where are the Aurors?" asked a black haired boy.

"Its rather unusual, they should be here by now and none of the Order have arrived," said the woman with concern, she turned to Cerridwen. "I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hello, I am Cerridwen DeNoir," she smiled angelically. Suddenly, the Death Eaters cried out in anger as Aurors appeared, Cerridwen had lost her concentration completely, breaking her own magic."Where is she?" shouted one of the Death Eaters. "She is not here!"

"What?" demanded Severus, pulling off his mask. "Cerridwen where are you?"

"Ah, I must go now, nice to meet you all. I am sure we shall meet again, Harry Potter," smiled Cerridwen running from the shop and straight up to the group of Death Eaters, singing merrily as she went.

"Consider yourself at home;  
Consider yourself one of the family.  
We've taken to you so strong;  
It's clear we're going to get along!  
Consider yourself well in;  
Consider yourself part of the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares? Whatever we've got we share!"

Harry Potter stood rooted firmly to the spot, a stunned silence was held by the group as they watched Cerridwen kiss. Laughing, they Disapperated before the Aurors caught them.

Collapsing backwards onto the sofa beside Bellatrix, Cerridwen smiled. She had never been happier in her life. Narcissa looked at Cerridwen and let out a little laugh. Bellatrix looked at her sister curiously.

"I'm sorry Cerridwen, you just reminded me of Bellatrix," Narcissa laughed and Cerridwen growled.

"Have you not learnt a valuable lesson Narcissa?" Cerridwen asked. "I am, as I once told your darling sister Andromeda, far more beautiful then this lump of old bones."

"Watch who your calling a lump of old bones!" Bellatrix hissed as Cerridwen and Narcissa began to laugh. "Your father is older, just remember that!"

"Now isn't this nice!" said Lucius, he and Draco had just walked into the lounge where the three women were sat laughing. "You have learned to get along, at last."

"Oh we're not getting along Lucius, Narcissa and I were just insulting Bellatrix," Cerridwen grinned. Draco sat beside her on the sofa. Lucius sat next to Narcissa, brushing his wife's cheek with a kiss.

"Now, do you wish to explain what happened earlier?" he asked, watching Severus walk into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"You were not where you were supposed to be," Severus said sternly, sitting down by the fire.

"Ah, yes, Molly Weasley found me, pulled me into her sons shop for my own safety," laughed Cerridwen. "I lost my concentration when I saw Potter was there."

"Potter was there?" demanded Bellatrix. "Did you attack him?"

"Hardly," scoffed Cerridwen. "There were nine other people with him, I would have been fool to try and attack him!"

"Very true," said Severus. "Potter is to be left for the Dark Lord; Cerridwen did right to not harm him."

"Come on Little Dragon, let's decorate that thing called a Christmas tree," suggested Cerridwen, shooting Lucius a look of disgust she took Draco's arm and led him out of the room.

"It was the best I could do!" he called after them both

ooo0ooo

As Christmas passed by, the Death Eaters found themselves working harder to cause as much chaos in the Wizarding world. It soon became apparent to them that someone was working on the inside to help the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix.

On a cold January night, the Death Eaters were summoned to the Dark Lord's side, where he revealed the terrible news of just who exactly it was that had been working against them.

"As you may have notice, someone other then Harry Potter has been trying their hardest to make my plans fall apart," said the Dark Lord, pacing menacingly in front of his followers all of whom where deadly silent. "I have always said that I would not tolerate such a thing as betrayal. Macnair, step forward. You are the one who wishes to see my down fall, you are one who watches as his friends battle to do what they believe in and you are the one who shall die. Avada Kedarva!"

Macnair fell dead to the ground, the other Death Eaters stepped away from his dead body in disgust that someone would dare turn against their master in the way which he had.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, if you think that you can turn against me then you shall pay the ultimate price. Now go!" he hissed and the Death Eaters fled.

Back at the house, Lucius sat in the study with Narcissa, Bellatrix, Draco and Rodolphus, Cerridwen walked slowly around the garden, picking at the flowers as she went. In her hand she held a bunch of posies; she hummed to herself, lost in her own world of thoughts.

She did not see nor hear the men who had gathered behind her until it was too late. Turning, she stood face to face with a tall man who had little hair and piercing eyes of lavender. She breathed in a deep breath and felt her heart pound against her rib cage.

"Guardians of the Elders?" she whispered softly.

"That we are," said the man.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your greatest test shall fall upon you in a dream, only you can repay those who kept Custos safe."

"What is their payment?" asked Cerridwen calmly.

"Sacrifice of innocent."

"Then I will pay in full."

"See that you do, or face a life in the Underworld," said the man before he and the other's vanished.

Four days later as she walked along a busy street in the centre of London, Cerridwen began to notice the muggles which rushed past her. Dressed as an ordinary person she blended in with the crowd and became and unnoticed as she moved.

She could feel the anticipation and fear of the unknown all around her. Her mind flicked backwards and forwards as she felt a pull on her emotions. The muggles were not stupid, they knew danger was coming, they understood that death was almost upon them.

Standing still in one spot, Cerridwen turned her head upwards towards the bright sun filled sky. Suddenly, the moon began to move over the sun, the people in the streets stopped and stared up at the sky as the eclipse took place.

Holding her thoughts carefully and fingering the posies which she had in her cloak, Cerridwen raised her wand to the sun and let out an almighty cry. A shot of purple light erupted from her wand, exploding high above her head. She dropped to her knees as pain ripped through her body. A pain which she had never felt before. Her eye lids began to drop as she passed out on the cold dirty pavement of Oxford Street.

"Ring-a-Ring o'Rosies  
A Pocket full of Posies  
"A-tishoo! A-tishoo!"  
We all fall down!" she sang softly, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Strong arms lifted her up and she felt herself being carried down a street. Noise was exploding all around her as she held on tightly to the arms which held her. Slowly she fell asleep. Unsure of where she was or how she was, Cerridwen knew only one thing, she had made payment and in doing so she had killed thousands of innocent people.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

United

Draco paced the lounge as his mother sat in a seat beside the fire. His father, aunt and uncle were all out searching for Cerridwen, who had failed to return home after a small trip out into the city. It had been a few hours since she had said goodbye to everyone and they were all becoming increasingly worried.

The door to the lounge opened and Bellatrix burst through looking disappointed with Lucius and Rodolphus behind her. Her eyes locked with Narcissa as she sat down beside her sister.

"It's chaos out there," Rodolphus said as he sat on the sofa. "There are bodies everywhere, it's as if people had just closed their eyes and went to sleep in the middle of the streets."

"We checked them all, all the bodies, but she wasn't there. We're to go back with the rest of the Death Eaters to look properly," Lucius said as he sat down beside Rodolphus. "I just do not understand how or why she has vanished."

"There is something which you should all know," Severus said softy remembering Cerridwen's words before she left that morning. "Men came here to see Cerridwen a few days ago. She was shaken after they left and…she, she was hiding something from me, she said I wouldn't understand."

"What did these men look like?" Bellatrix demanded.

"I do not know."

"How did they find her though?" Narcissa asked quietly. "She is not secret keeper of this house, she was safe…"

"We shall inform the Dark Lord and then together we will continue our search," Lucius said standing up quickly, he looked at Severus coldly. "You would have done well to have told us earlier Severus, we may have found her before it is too late."

Some hundred miles away, Cerridwen laid on a large king size bed made of mahogany wood; she ran her sleepy fingers over the soft silk sheet and fluffy pillow. Opening her eyes she looked up and saw a room which was all too familiar to her.

"Nice of you to join us," a male voice said as a small bald man hovered beside the bed, Cerridwen looked at him, her eyes filled with hatred and fear.

"Why am I here?" She asked groggily.

"We thought it best for you to return home with us," The man said.

"This is not my home," Cerridwen hissed. "It never has been!"

"That is something which we shall have to agree to disagree on then Cerridwen."

"No, this is not my home, I was sent to protect you and your people, that's all. I have fulfilled my destiny; your people are safe are they not?"

"Yes, they are safe. But we may still need you," He said as she sat up in the bed.

"You have had your protection from the people of Custos long enough!" Cerridwen spat. "My time with them and you has come to an end. I will be leaving!"

"You can not leave!" He snarled in her face, making her jump slightly. "Because of you there is no more Custos! There are no more Guardians and the whip of Egdewon is lost forever!"

"I chose to kill those sad pathetic people; I chose to give the whip to the Dark Lord. I am one of his follows, a servant to his dream! Do you honestly believe that he will not send people to look for me? Do you honestly believe that my family…" Cerridwen raged.

"We are your family!"

"No you are not!" She fumed, pushing herself from beneath the duvet covers and getting off the bed. "My family is out there, I belong with them. You can not hold me prisoner!"

"I can and I will," He said simply walking from her towards the door of the room. Cerridwen dived off the bed and flew at the man who simply pushed her backwards with a flick of his hand; she landed against the bed frame and sank slowly to the floor. "You rely too much upon your emotions. You will stay here."

He left the room and as Cerridwen picked herself up off the floor she heard the door lock and she knew she was trapped. Throwing herself down on to the bed she began to cry, something which she had not truly done for a long time.

As the sun began to set on the sixth day, Cerridwen began to lose all hope. She had been stupid to think that her family and friends would come after her, that they would save her from this new hell. Her thoughts roamed to Severus, who she missed terribly. She longed for his loving smile and words which she knew would always make her smile. For the first time in her life, she came to understand what it was like to be loved.

An almighty explosion shook the house in which she was imprisoned, throwing her off the bed and onto the floor. Screams echoed around the halls and Cerridwen prayed silently that she would be rescued. The thundering of footsteps outside of her room made her look up as the door burst open.

"Up now!" The tall bald man roared dragging her to her feet. He pulled her from the room and down a long corridor. The screams of innocents filled her ears. "We need you to save us! Save us all!"

"No!" She spat as he pushed her out of a large double door and into a street that was plunged in darkness.

"Then you will die with us!" He screamed and Cerridwen began to feel herself choking, her hands flew to her throat as she thought for air.

"Avada Kedarva!" A male voice cried and the man fell down dead. Cerridwen collapsed to the floor coughing up the air. A soft hand touched her shoulder and she looked up to see the familiar eyes of Severus hidden behind his Death Eater mask.

"Severus," Cerridwen sighed with relief as he scooped her into his arms.

"I have her master," said Severus, walking down the dark street where bodies were falling left right and centre. A tall man stood in the middle of the street watching his faithful do as he had ordered.

"Excellent," Lord Voldemort said with a soft hiss to his voice. "Are you watching this Cerridwen? Can you see them all dying? Begging to be spared, like pitiable fools."

"Yes my lord," She said whilst snuggling her head into Severus's strong chest.

"They are all dead my lord," Rodolphus said out of breath returning towards his master.

"Very well then, Death Eaters, return!" He cried and Disapperated. The others followed suit.

Cerridwen breathed in the smell of fresh flowers as she strolled in a daze around the garden of the house. She had been back for a little over four weeks now, her actions and deceit had cost her terribly as she was punished by the Dark Lord. But worst of all, was the fact that Draco, her young friend, could not look her in the eyes.

They had all been shocked to learn the truth about Cerridwen, her motives and why she had killed all of the muggles in London. She had found it hard to explain why, but in the end she told them all.

"I was ordered to protect the people of Debbonville. It was my destiny as a Guardian," She explained. "We all must fulfill what has been laid out in front of us, if we don't, if we fail, then… We die. We drift into the Underworld. There is no heaven or hell for Guardians who fail, only the Underworld."

"What is the Underworld?" Narcissa asked in a scared whisper.

"It is between the living and the dead. You get sent there and each day feels like a hundred years, you're reminded of the things which you did wrong, you relive each day and watch as the people who you should have been protecting die…" She replied with tears in her eyes. "They said… When I was given the town to protect… My father said that I was special, that my heart was cold enough to save them."

"How old were you?" Lucius asked. Cerridwen clung to Severus, his warmth her only joy at that moment.

"Eleven. I had just come home for Christmas when my father told me. He said I had my mother… real mother to blame for it. He told me it was my punishment for who I truly was."

"But Guardians are meant to be good…What you did was…" Lucius said shaken by the revelations.

"Evil, I know. Custos would never have protected them, they needed death to survive. But my father, he said I was the one who would save them all."

"The day they came here…" Draco began, his mind trying to digest this new information and forgive the betrayal of trust and friendship created by Cerridwen's secret.

"They came here to tell me that I only had one week left, to save them. I didn't want to die for them! And we are at war; the loss of those muggles was…Nothing to us," she said passionately, her eyes roamed to Severus's face. "It was a sacrifice which was needed."

"You should have told us Cerridwen. We could have helped," Rodolphus said gently.

"You would have all been killed! Don't you see? I couldn't have saved you all from the curse which I used…I'm going to bed," She said and quickly fled the room.

"Cerridwen wait!" Severus called after her as he chased her up the stairs.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to meet him as she reached the top.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked as he drew level with her. "You're hiding something important from me."

"Nothing…" She replied before walking away, heading down the hall to their room.

"Cerridwen!" He hissed pushing her hard against the wall.

"Sev, you're hurting me!"

"Then do not lie to me!" He snarled. "Tell me everything, now."

"I am not Draco's cousin!" She cried out into his startled face.

"Are you saying that Bella…"

"Bellatrix is my mother, Narcissa is not his," Cerridwen said gently, allowing Severus to lead her into their room and close the door behind them.

"She is…" He stammered backing away from her as if she had a deadly disease.

"No darling, she isn't," She said softly. A gasp from outside of their door, made the couple turn startled, Severus flung the door pen just in time for them to see Draco vanish into his own bedroom.

Draco had not spoken to her since that night. Feeling at a loss and with nowhere to turn, Cerridwen began to walk around the gardens, making it a daily routine. It appeared to the others that she seemed to be searching for answers amongst the flowers. Severus, for the first time in a long time, seemed at a loss. His wife's love for Draco was an impenetrable bond which he could neither break nor repair.

Lucius stepped out into the garden as a cool breeze brushed through his long blonde hair. He looked at Cerridwen before walking slowly down the steps and across the lawn. He stood silently beside her for a moment.

"Yes Lucius?" She asked weakly as the sun beat down upon them both.

"I am worried about Draco," He sighed. "He has just informed me of the conversation which you and Severus had a few weeks ago... How did you know?"

"I found out by accident, I swear!" She said quickly turning to look at him. "I didn't want to tell Severus, but…"

"He told me everything which took place, I am not angry with you Cerridwen," Lucius reassured her. "Draco should not have been listening at your door."

"I overheard Bellatrix and Narcissa talking, Lucius. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, honest! But Bellatrix was saying that Narcissa didn't know what it was like to have a child grow inside of you, to feel its every movement and then to give birth," Cerridwen explained. "Then Narcissa said, even though she had not given birth to Draco, he was still her son."

"I see," Lucius sighed.

"I tried to hide it from him!" she cried. "I thought it would be easy, but Severus, he knows things i don't even remember! He knew i was hiding something big!"

"It's okay Cerridwen. Draco would have found out sooner or later."

"Oh, okay," She said quietly and bent down to pick up a lone daisy which was growing on the grass. "He hates me, for telling Severus."

"Draco does not hate you."

"He does, I can see it in his eyes. He hasn't spoken to me since, he won't even look at me," She said sadly as she began to slowly rip a petal from the flower.

"If he won't look at you, how can you see that he hates you by looking into his eyes?" Lucius questioned.

"You know what I mean Lucius," She sighed as she continued to pick at the petals.

"Draco is confused. He didn't know what was true, he had overheard something devastating from you, the woman that he loves and he did not wish to believe it. In doing so he withdrew from you. I have told Draco the truth and I feel that he is feeling rather foolish at his treatment of you," Lucius said softly as Cerridwen picked the final petals off the daisy.

"It's strange isn't it," She said whilst examining the now petaless flower. "Something so small and defenseless can have everything which it is attached to taken away from it."

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked confused.

"The daisy here, I just robbed it of its petals. It is like taking away what is left of a person. In the end they wish for nothing more then death," She said and snapped the flower stem in half. "And death always wins when hope is lost."

"Cerridwen," Lucius sighed heavily. "You do realise that you are making no sense at all."

"To you it makes no sense but to me, it makes every."

"Please talk to Draco, he needs you," He said quickly getting the conversation back on track.

"Draco knows where I am if he wants to talk," She said stubbornly.

"Sometimes you remind me of Bella and Cissy. The famous Black stubbornness," Lucius chuckled. "How Severus can stand it i do not know."

"Yes, well…"

"You truly are your mother's daughter, no matter how much you deny it," He said with a smile.

Oooo0oooO

"Crucio!" A young girl with brown bushy hair screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her pain was evident as it was written across her face as she held her wand and the curse on Draco.

"No!" Cerridwen screamed charging at her, pushing her way through the fighting Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix. She rammed the girl hard, breaking the curse. "Expelliarmus!"

The girl's wand flew from her hand and soared through the air, landing softly in Cerridwen's. With a look of pure fear, the girl turned tail and began to run for her life. Cerridwen stood and watched her flee before bending down over the fallen Draco.

"Draco," She said softly in his ear. "Are you hurt?"

"No," He said as he tried to get up. "Where is that filthy little mudblood? I'll kill her!"

"She's gone Dragon, she ran off with her tail between her legs," Cerridwen said with a weak smile.

"I'll kill her, mark my words, Hermione Granger will die," He said fiercely.

"We've done it!" Squealed a delighted Bellatrix. "Let's go!"

"Come on," Cerridwen said offering Draco her hand, She glanced sideways ad smiled at Severus who was nursing a deep gash to his cheek. "You as well Rodolphus!"

"Cerridwen," Draco said quietly as his eyes fell onto the barley moving Rodolphus. "I think he is hurt."

"Rodolphus!" Cerridwen said running to her father's side. Blood was gushing from all over his body; he was drowning in a pool of it. He tried to push her away as she dropped to her knees beside him. "Get up, we have to go."

"I'm... Not… Going a-anywhere," He spluttered, once again trying to push her away.

"Rodolphus!" Bellatrix gasped joining Cerridwen at the side of her husband, the Death Eaters followed suit.

"Bella…" he said

"Get up now!" Cerridwen cried in a whisper filled with anger and hurt. "Please."

"My g-girls," He said gasping for air. "I l-love you b-both. Cerr… I'm sorry… For not b-being t-t-there f-for you."

"No don't say that!" She sobbed. "Don't die please, I'm sorry, I swear I'll be good just don't die, please Dad."

"Y-you have m-made me so h-happy," He struggled as he stroked Cerridwen's cheek. "Snape… L-look a-after my l-little g-girl."

"Rodolphus," Bellatrix whispered as Cerridwen cried softly into the chest of Severus, his arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her in her time of grief

"I l-love y-you to. P-promise m-me Snape, p-promise."

"I promise," he said as Rodolphus took his last breath.

The Death Eaters watched on as Bellatrix grabbed hold of the wailing Cerridwen and held her tightly to her chest. No sound could be heard in the dark cold foggy street other then that of Cerridwen's sobs, she did not try to fight the hold of her mother. Severus stepped forward and took hold of both women before Disapperating with them.

Back at the house he steered the two grief stricken women upstairs into a bedroom and placed them on the bed. Neither spoke, they only clung to each other desperately, finally united in their grief for a man who had loved them dearly. Or so it seemed.

After an hour alone together, Severus and Narcissa entered the bedroom. Cerridwen lifted her head at Severus's touch on her shoulder and slowly sat up, he leaned down to her, allowing her to snake her arms around his neck so that he could lift her gently and lovingly into his arms.

"Bella, I am sorry," said Narcissa after Severus and Cerridwen had left the room.

"Do not be," said Bellatrix with a strong defiance in her voice. "Rodolphus is dead, the Dark Lord lives on."

"But Bella…."

"What?" she snapped, her face hard and daring, her eyes void of all grief.

"Your husband has just died and you… You do not care," gasped Narcissa in realization.

"And?"

"But you were crying…"

"It was a show; I have gained Cerridwen's trust…"

"I wouldn't count on it," snarled Severus from the doorway, he walked forward and reached down onto the bed, retrieving a silk scarf of Cerridwen's. "I shall tell her, I shall tell her how you cruelly used the death of her father to gain her trust."

"You would not dare!" hissed Bellatrix.

"For Cerridwen I would."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

A Lie for a Lie

With her hair red and eyes black, Cerridwen sat in court room number one and listened to the trials of captured Death Eaters. Today she had witnessed sentence be passes on three of her friends who had saw her sat amongst the crowd. One by one they declared their loyalty to the Dark Lord. But now as she watched a young dark haired girl was tried, her anger raged.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are hereby charged for involvement in Death Eater activities. How do you plead?" said the voice of a toad like woman.

"I am innocent!" Pansy cried as she looked directly at the woman. "I didn't do anything!"

"You were found at the scene of a mass murder by Aurors, were you not?" The woman pressed on.

"I was looking for my fiancé!" she sobbed. "I thought if I found him…Talked to him…I could make him turn himself in to the Ministry."

"And who is your fiancé?" The woman asked.

"Draco Malfoy," She said clearly, it was then that Cerridwen's anger began to rise. "Please Ms Umbridge, you know me, you taught me, I am not one of them!"

"You shall be returned to Azkaban whilst this court makes its decision. Court is adjourned until one p.m. tomorrow."

Cerridwen watched as Pansy was led away form the court by three Aurors. Slowly she rose from her seat and walked from the room, following others who had been watching. Her mind raced as she made her way slowly to the Atrium where she turned on her heels and Disapperated back to the house.

"Where is Draco?" She asked entering the lounge where Narcissa was sat reading.

"In the study with Lucius and Severus," Narcissa answered automatically. Cerridwen left the lounge and made her way down the dimly lit hall to the study where she pushed the door open hard.

"Cerridwen!" Lucius said when she barged into the room. He took in her appearance and sighed. "How was court?"

"Interesting," she said looking at Draco. "Do you know Pansy Parkinson, Draco?"

"Yes…" He said slowly as Lucius began to rise from his chair sensing the anger coming form Cerridwen. Severus raised an eyebrow from his seat behind the desk, his eyes evaluating the scene before him

"Are you engaged to her?" Cerridwen demanded staring hard into his grey eyes.

"What?" He asked stunned.

"Are. You. Going. To. Marry. Pansy. Parkinson?" She said slowly.

"Do not talk to me like a child!" Draco snarled.

"Answer me!" she half screamed, her eyes flashing dangerously with fire.

"No I am not going to marry her!"

"Thank you," Cerridwen said before sweeping form the room, her emerald cloak whipping at her heels, leaving Draco stunned.

"What was all that about?" He asked his father confused.

"I don't know," Lucius sighed. "Excuse me Draco while I have a word with her. No, Severus, I wish to talk to Cerridwen," he added as Severus began to rise from his chair

Lucius left the study and walked down the hall to the lounge. Popping his head round the door he saw only Narcissa inside. He closed the door with a soft snap and headed upstairs. He stood on the lading and listened to the sound of running water. Walking to the door of the bathroom, he knocked and waited.

"Yes?" Cerridwen sighed and Lucius pushed the door open, stepping inside the room to find her standing in only a towel.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Cerridwen," he said as he looked into her ice blue eyes. "But could you kindly tell me what happened in court?"

"The Carrows said nothing, nor did Goyle. They all declared their loyalty to the Dark Lord," She said as she rested against the bath tub. "They have arrested that girl though. She claimed to be Draco's fiancée."

"Why was she arrested?" He asked understanding Cerridwen's earlier anger.

"She had been found at one of the place where we had been," She said softly. "She also said she'd been looking for Draco, hoping to get him to turn himself in."

"I see," Lucius said slowly. "What was the outcome? Have you been to see the Dark Lord yet?"

"Court was adjourned until tomorrow afternoon. I haven't been to see him yet, I thought it best to clam down first."

"I shall tell the Dark Lord on your behalf," He said as he gently touched her scar ravaged shoulder. "You just relax."

Lucius left Cerridwen to take her bath. Turning off the taps, dropping her towel onto the floor, she stepped into the bubble rich hot water and sank slowly down, allowing the heat to envelope her into it's blissful embrace. Leaning backwards she closed her eyes and sighed. "Heavenly."

The following afternoon, Cerridwen was once again sat in court as ordered by the Dark Lord. She had arrived slightly early and found herself beside a journalist. As the doors to the court where thrown open, she turned to watch as the trial of Pansy began again.

"We have looked at the evidence brought before us and have ruled that you, Miss Parkinson were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. All charges against you are hereby dropped, you're free to go," Umbridge said as a murmur burst from the crowd of spectators.

A cry of triumph came from a man and woman who were sat directly in front of her, made Cerridwen realise that this couple were pansy's parents. They rushed to their daughter's side as she collapsed into a heap on the floor, shedding buckets of tears.

Cerridwen watched as they left the court, mother and father on either side of Pansy, holding her and reassuring her. Standing up from her seat, Cerridwen followed them out and along the corridors, up into the Atrium where she caught up to them.

"Pansy," Cerridwen called and the girl stopped and turned to see who had called her name.

"Do I know you?" Pansy asked as Cerridwen came to a halt in front of her.

"No, we haven't had the opportunity to meet, but we have something in common," Cerridwen said whilst wondering what Draco had ever saw in this rather plain looking girl. Dropping her voice to a whisper, she held out her hand. "I am Cerridwen DeNoir, my mother is Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I…Umm," Pansy spluttered as she shook Cerridwen's hand, realising exactly who she was.

"DeNoir?" Pansy's father said and quickly he stepped between the two girls before hissing in Cerridwen's face. "I know who you are and what you are!"

"Father?"

"She's a murder," He snarled to his startled wife and daughter. "And Snape's wife!"

"How astute," Cerridwen said almost cheerfully. 

"What do you want with us?" Mrs. Parkinson asked, her fingers gripping the shoulders of her daughter.

"I was asked to come here and check on Pansy. The Dark Lord likes to look after his followers," Cerridwen said quietly. "I also have a message form Draco."

"Draco?" Pansy whispered startled by the pretty face which was smiling at her.

"Yes, I was here yesterday watching the Death Eater trials. He told me about you and was deeply concerned when he heard you had been arrested," She said as she handed over a small piece of parchment to Pansy. "He asked that you meet him tonight at this address, at seven p.m. Please read and remember it. Thank you."

With that Cerridwen snatched the paper away from Pansy and walked away before quickly Disapperating. Pansy stood in silence with her parents, her thoughts firmly on Draco and the prospect of seeing him.

"Thank you for coming Pansy," Draco said as he walked around the garden with her. Cerridwen, and Narcissa were huddled around the window in the study watching on whilst their husband played wizard chest.

"She's rather plain isn't she," Narcissa said suddenly and Lucius turned to look at his wife. "I was only saying…Draco deserves to marry someone who is beautiful, like Cerridwen."

"Thanks Cissy," Cerridwen laughed. "I'm sure Draco will marry someone who is equally as beautiful as I…And hopefully as intelligent," she added with a grin.

"No-one on this earth is as beautiful as you dear," Severus said without looking up as his Queen smashed Lucius's rook.

"Thank you darling," She said with a smile.

"The boy is only seventeen, let him live a little Narcissa!" said Lucius as he leaned over few pieces remaining.

Back in the garden, Draco knew that the others were watching him and as Pansy tried to kiss him he fell backwards over a gnome, which had came running out of a small holly bush. Although he could not see nor here those in the study, he knew they would be laughing.

"Oh Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I'm fine. Look there was a reason why I asked you here," He said as Pansy looked at him hopefully.

"Yes Draco?"

"When Cerridwen told me you had been arrested, I was slightly concerned," He said looking at the window of the study.

"She wasn't very nice to me," Pansy said.

"Who wasn't?" Draco asked distracted for his eyes were now searching the study window and the faces of his mother and cousin.

"Your cousin, Snape's wife."

"Cerridwen showed you the courtesy which you deserved," he snarled.

"Well…You wanted to speak to me about something Draco?" Pansy said quickly changing the subject.

"I did? Oh yes that's right I did," He said, his mind distracted slightly by thoughts of his cousin. "Pansy I would like…"

"Yes Draco! Oh YES!" Pansy cried happily as she flung her arms around his neck. "I would love to marry you!"

"What? NO!" Draco snarled pushing her away from him. "I do not want to marry you! I was going to say that I would like for you to just quite simply piss off and stay out of my life!"

"But Draco…" Pansy stammered in shock and humiliation.

"You tell people that we are engaged, but we're not, I do not love you and I never have!" He spat in fury. "Now go home and if I see or hear from you again…I will kill you!"

Cerridwen watched as Pansy fled the house. Narcissa gave a soft chuckle just as Lucius lost the game. Severus smirked as Cerridwen moved away from the window and settled herself on his knee.

"What is so funny?" Lucius demanded.

"Draco just reminded me of you dear when you were younger," Narcissa laughed hysterically.

"I have news for you my love," Cerridwen whispered softly in Severus's ear. She took hold of his right hand and placed it gently on her stomach. His eyes grew wide as he looked at her smiling face.

"You are…" he whispered back, she nodded and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"What are you two whispering about?" demanded Narcissa curiously.

"Nothing but our love," giggled Cerridwen.

The following morning Bellatrix sighed as she folded a copy of the Daily Prophet and set it down on the dining table. Reaching forward she picked up her cup of tea and smiled sadly. Her relationship with Cerridwen worse then it had it ever been thanks to Severus and his interfering, but she was slowly becoming the Dark Lord's favorite follower again. The door to the room opened and Lucius entered accompanied by Draco.

"Good morning," Lucius said cheerfully as Draco unfolded the discarded newspaper.

"Don't read that Dra…" Bellatrix started but Draco had already begun to read the front page of the paper.

'Mass slaughter of the people of Custos alert Ministry to missing Guardian.

Rita Skeeter reports.

Ministry officials were last night out in force searching for what could be the only survivor of wizarding village Custos. After being alerted to the mass murderers of the village, the ministry began to name bodies of the deceased. One member of the village has not been found.

Twenty-Three year old Cerridwen DeNoir, adopted daughter of Custos mayor Sheridan DeNoir and his wife Hera is believed to still be alive, although what state of health she is in is unknown at this time.

The last reports from the village where over three months ago and it is believed from the state of the rotting corpses that the villagers have been dead for some time. A Ministry official last night claimed that the famous Whip of Egdewon which was forged by Merlin himself and handed to the people of the village is missing.

In the early hours of this morning, I however found this following piece of information amongst the ruins of a house in the village. Miss DeNoir, who was adopted at birth, is said to be the secret daughter of wanted criminal Bellatrix Lestrange and her deceased husband Rodolphus.

Miss DeNoir was once engaged to murder victim Blaydon Turnpike, the boy who never returned home from London after a job interview. It is said that Mayor DeNoir had killed the boy in order to prevent his daughter marrying outside of the village. But I believe differently.

Mr. Turnpike Sen., last night said that his son was having second thoughts about marrying Miss DeNoir at the time of his death. I believe that she was the one who killed him and dumped his body in the church which, was later discovered to be the place where their ceremony was to be held.

I also believe that Miss DeNoir has been reunited with her birth mother and has joined the followers of You-Know-Who. The evidence for this theory is staggering and it would explain why no one has investigated the village within the last few months.

Although the ministry refuses to listen to my theory or look at the evidence which I have sent to them, I shall not give up hope. For I know of the last time when Miss DeNoir was last seen in public.

Two days ago, at the trial of Miss Pansy Parkinson, I was sat reporting. Beside me a young woman with sleek black hair and ice blue eyes, sat watching on in deep interest. Once Miss Parkinson was cleared of all charges, the young woman hurried from the court. I believe this young woman to be none other then Cerridwen DeNoir.

It is also believed that Miss DeNoir was seen in Diagon Alley, when the Death Eaters attacked innocents. One shopper who wishes to remain anonymous, namely Molly Weasley said:

"She was just sat on the street, watching. I pulled her into my sons shop and she got angry. She then watched the attack from the shop window and seemed happy with the out come. She then hurried from shop when Severus Snape called for her!"

I also discovered a document which states that Miss DeNoir is married to Severus Snape himself. There for I urge readers to be on the look out for this young lady, she is highly dangerous and a threat to the wizarding community. I am your reporter, Rita Skeeter.'

"Oh," Draco said while Lucius read the article over his shoulder.

"Oh indeed," Bellatrix echoed. "Do you think that they will believe what that woman has written?"

"What woman?" Cerridwen asked shuffling into the room stretching. She looked at her mother and then at Draco and Lucius who were both trying to hide the paper.

"Nothing," Bellatrix said lightly but Cerridwen snatched the paper off the men and read the article.

"Cool," Cerridwen yawned. "I made the front page."

"Cerridwen this is serious," Lucius sighed as she settled himself into a chair.

"No its not, the Ministry don't believe her," Cerridwen said sitting down beside Draco and helping herself to toast which was on the table. "All I have to do is go into the Ministry looking as if I have spent the last three months running from Death Eaters and declare that I am all that's left and for them to help me."

"Will that work?" Draco asked his father who was looking slightly impressed.

"It may very well work, but you shall need to see the Dark Lord first and of course Severus, no doubt the Ministry would place you in a safe house."

"Okay," She said stuffing the toast in her mouth. "I'll go now; I'll see you all later."

Later that day, Cerridwen Apperated into the Atrium of the Ministry, where she collapsed onto the cold hard floor. A wizard nearby quickly rushed to her side and tried to help her up.

"I need…to…see someone…I'm all that's left," She cried hysterically on the wizard's shoulder. "They killed them all…My father, oh my father…"

"There, there," The wizard said gently leading Cerridwen to the lift. "What is your name?"

"Cerr-Cerridwen DeNoir," She sobbed as she allowed herself to be led along. The man suddenly stopped walking.

"You are Cerridwen DeNoir? Of Custos?" He asked startled, she nodded her head weakly. "I'm taking you straight to the Minister."

"Ah Arthur, how can I help you?" A man asked as they entered a large office.

"Minister, I just found her in the Atrium its Cerridwen DeNoir…She's in a right state!" Arthur said as he steered Cerridwen into a seat.

"I see," the Minister said as he looked at Cerridwen's dull brittle black hair and scratched face. "How did you come to be here Miss DeNoir?"

"I was running, I escaped them… They made me marry…" she sobbed. "I stopped in a village not far…I found a paper…It said that I was a…one of them…but I'm not…I'm scared…they've been chasing me for months…I think someone is…"

"Impersonating you?" the Minister put in and Cerridwen nodded. "It is what I suspected. I could not honestly believe that a Guardian would turn into an evil thing like those Death Eaters."

"They killed my father," she wailed whilst patting herself on the back mentally. "My father was a good man, he died for me, he said run, I ran, he said do not stop and I didn't I kept going!"

"It is okay, you are safe now," Arthur said. "Minister, may I be so bold to suggest that I take Miss DeNoir here to my home where my wife can look after her? She looks like she could do with a good meal and a decent night's sleep."

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea," the Minister said after a moments thought. "Miss DeNoir, you shall go with Arthur here and I shall speak with you tomorrow. You need rest now."

"NO!" She shouted. "I just want to go home…"

"I am afraid that it is not safe for you at the moment, you will have the best care with the Weasley's," The Minister said startled by her outburst.

"Okay," she said quietly in defeat. "May I send an owl to my friend? He will be desperately worried about me."

"Of course, we can arrange that for you back at The Burrow," Arthur said kindly as he led Cerridwen from the room.

'Little Dragon,

I am staying with the Weasley family on the orders of the Minister of Magic.

Please do something! I do not wish to stay here! I miss you all already! Please give Severus my love.

Cerridwen.'

She hastily stuffed the short note into its envelope and attached it to the owl before letting it fly out of the window of what was her temporary bedroom. A soft knock on the door startled her so much that she nearly jumped across the room.

"Hello dear," Molly Weasley said as she entered the room carrying a tray teeming with food. "I thought you might be slightly hungry, it's not much but still."

"Thank you, you and your husband have been very kind," Cerridwen said softly.

"Well, we like to help people out as best we can," Molly said softly as Cerridwen sat on the bed and looked at the food. "You've had a terrible shock and been through a rough time. You need to eat to regain your strength."

"I'm sorry if you were offended, that day in Diagon Alley. But let me assure you that, that was not me," Cerridwen said sadly. "I would never dream of watching a person die…Its not how I was raised."

"I know dear," Molly smiled. "Now, have something to eat and then get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow."

The following morning Cerridwen awoke to find her robes freshly cleaned, washing quickly and brushing her hair, she slipped the clean robes on and smiled at the kindness of Molly Weasley and her family. The woman with red hair reminded her deeply of Hera, and the smile became tainted with sadness.

A commotion outside drew her quickly from the room and she flew down the stairs and into the garden of The Burrow. The sight that met her eyes made her scream in blind fury as she pulled out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She screamed and the wand that Lucius Malfoy had aimed on Molly Weasley flew through the air. Severus was stood lazily beside him. Molly fell to the ground.

"Cerridwen, what on earth are you doing?" Lucius scowled.

"You will not hurt her Lucius!" Cerridwen hissed. "I will not allow you to!"

"You will not allow me?" He scoffed and advanced on Cerridwen. "And what will you do to stop me?"

"Lucius!" snarled Severus, he grabbed the arm of his oldest friend and pulled him roughly round to stand face to face with each other. "You will not hurt Molly Weasley and if I see advance on my wife like that again I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Severus, be reasonable!" hissed Lucius.

"I am," spat Severus. "Cerridwen is pregnant you fool," he added as Molly gasped.

"You are lucky that I care for Cerridwen," Lucius spat down at Molly. "She just saved your miserable life."

"I'm sorry," Cerridwen said softly to Molly as Lucius took her by the arm and Disapperated with Severus following behind them.

"Molly!" Arthur gasped as he Apperated home moments after Lucius, Severus and Cerridwen had left. His wife was still on the ground looking confused. "Are you alright? I got your message!"

"Arthur," she stammered as he helped her up. "Lucius Malfoy and Snape were here, and Malfoy was going to…And then Cerridwen came out of nowhere…And…"

"Where is she? Did they take her?" Arthur asked urgently.

"She went with them, to stop him killing me," she said slowly as she regained her composure. "And she is pregnant!"

"Oh my," Arthur gasped.

"But Arthur…She knew Lucius, and Severus, she seemed to know them well…Severus appears to love her and she him!" Molly said softly. "I think she lied, she's been with them…She must have sent word to them yesterday when she got here!"

"Well, that would explain her not wanting to come here," Arthur said. "I must inform the Minister."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.  
Love and Betrayal

"Father told me you are pregnant," said Draco, entering Cerridwen's bedroom.

"Yeah," She said from the bed where she was sat.

"Just so you know, I'm happy for you," Draco continued hurriedly.

"Okay," She said again, looking deep into his eyes.

"Right… Well…" He stammered slightly as he turned to open the door.

"Draco," Cerridwen said in barely a whisper. "Do not make the mistakes of our parents, you're still terribly young, you can still be saved."

"I…" He said, the bedroom door opening slowly when Severus entered.

"It's okay," she said softly to her cousin.

"Right well, congratulations," he said leaving the room quickly.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked softly, walking round to the bed and sitting down beside Cerridwen. "You're sad," he added looking into her eyes.

"I'm okay, it's just, Molly Weasley reminded me so much of my mother, Hera, that it brought a lot of old feelings back," confessed Cerridwen.

"Tell me," he said wrapping his arm firmly around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"During my time here, I had forgotten my hatred for Bellatrix, I wanted nothing more than to kill her," she said softly. "But I know, had Hera still been alive, I would not have done any of the things which I have."

"If Hera was alive, you would not know you were adopted," Severus said gently. "And if you didn't know that, we would not have a child on the way."

"It's tiring though Sev," she said weakly. "I know what we have to do, but I just wish I could save Draco from what could be a lifetime in Azkaban… The Malfoy's have been good to me in their, own special way, but I can not shake the love Hera gave me. I don't know." She added with a sigh. "Maybe because I am pregnant, I am beginning to question what my path is."

"You're beginning to realise what it is to become a parent and not just a puppet for the Dark Lord to use when he sees fit," said Severus quietly.

"We are doing what's right aren't we?" she asked him softly. "We are doing what's best for our child…"

"Yes," whispered Severus.

Oooo0oooO

As the new moon rose high into the sky, Cerridwen stood and looked at the star knocking gently on the back door of The Burrow. The final battle was brewing and would soon be upon them all, she knew that only she could save Draco from the impending fate that would be his life.

"Cerridwen!" Molly Weasley gasped as she opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," Cerridwen said softly. "I need you help."

"You best come in then," She said stepping aside to allow Cerridwen entry.

"You!" Tonks cried in disgust from the table and began to pull out her wand.

"Wait!" Cerridwen said and she dropped her own wand down onto the well used kitchen table. "There, I am now defenseless."

"Tonks, Cerridwen is a guest in this house," Arthur said as he looked at the two women staring fiercely at each others. "And pregnant."

"You can't be serious Arthur! This is the same girl who has tried to kill me on two separate occasions!"

"Tried to, yes," Cerridwen said cheerfully as she sat down. "But I never actually did kill you, if I had, well, you would be dead."

"See! She is mocking me!" Tonks cried in despair as a tall man with long ginger hair chuckled.

"Hello Bill," Cerridwen said as she recognized him. "I see that it was you who Greyback attacked… Sorry about that, although I wasn't around at the time."

"What do you want Cerr?" Bill asked using the old play name for her from their school days.

"Cerr, ha-ha, my it's been so long!" Cerridwen laughed. "I am here because I need help, that is it quiet simply. I am in need of all of your help."

"How can we help you?" Molly asked sitting beside her eldest son.

"The final battle is fast approaching and if you agree to help me, then I shall help you," She said and then turned her eyes to look at Arthur. "You know, Mr. Weasley that I am the last of the Guardians?"

"Yes," He said nodding his head slowly.

"Well, I will help Harry take down the Dark Lord, if… If you allow me, Severus and Draco to walk away, free, we will leave London and the area, return to Custos and start to rebuild what was Custos," She said simply.

"No! Snape is a murderer! Why Draco?" Tonks asked quietly as she considered Cerridwen's offer.

"Draco and I are very close," She said in a matter of fact tone. "He has not killed anyone, he did not ask to join the Death Eaters or be given the tasks which he has. I want Draco to finally be free to enjoy his life."

"I see," Arthur said slowly. "You have committed great crimes Cerridwen, why should you not be punished?"

"Please, Mr. Weasley, let me explain. I do not deny that I have committed crimes which are unforgivable. But you should know that inside of me an evil so strong burns and until recently I have been unable to control it," Cerridwen said softly and ashamed. "You see, it feeds on my anger. Have you not noticed Tonks, that on both occasions when I have tried to kill you, Bellatrix was there? She is my anger. It is because of my hatred for her that I allowed the evil to take control of me and commit the crimes."

"You're blaming your mother for killing people?" Tonks scoffed.

"No, I am trying to explain…"

"Tonks, I knew you both at Hogwarts, and I believe Cerr," Bill said simply, reaching out to grasp Cerridwen's right arm. "Although she was a troublemaker at times, she is still human and from what I know about Guardians, I trust her."

"Thank you," Cerridwen smiled.

"How can you trust her? She used to hex you in the halls!"

"So did you Tonks!" Bill laughed. "But she saved mum from Lucius Malfoy, we owe her."

"So you're going to help her?" Tonks spat in disgust. "You are going to help her even after what she has done? I won't allow it! I will report this back to the Ministry!"

"No you won't Tonks," Cerridwen said softly. "Because you want Harry to win as much as anyone. Without me, he will not survive long enough to do it and your very own son will fall as well, he will have no life, think of your child Tonks."

"I…" Tonks thought for a moment. "If we help…You say that you will leave and not return?"

"We will not come back."

"You will rebuild Custos and reinstate Merlin's line of Guardians?"

"Yes," Cerridwen said and Tonks sighed.

"Fine, as long as you leave."

"How will you rebuild Custos and its people?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Once the Whip of Egdewon is back in its home, I can cast the charms and spells which Merlin used. The Dark Lord may have the whip, but he rather foolishly overlooked the Book of Custos, which is in my possession. That whip can not work without a Guardian using it…Also, it only works in Custos," She explained. "The magic will call upon those who the whip believes will be strong enough to handle a future as a Guardian."

"Sounds like fun," Bill laughed. "We will help."

"Thank you," Cerridwen smiled gratefully and stood up to leave. As she reached the door she looked back at the small group around the table. "I won't return here, but at the fight, I will be there…Just try not to hurt Draco and Severus …Oh and Tonks, no hard feelings on my trying to kill you?"

"What?" Tonks asked in disbelief as Cerridwen laughed. Suddenly she felt a great sense of serenity wash over her body and smiled a smile of thanks to Cerridwen. "Sure, no hard feelings…But hey, if I accidentally curse you, you know, no hard feelings."

"You couldn't catch me in time to curse me Tonks," Cerridwen laughed and waved her hand before stepping into the garden and Disapperating home.

"Sev?" Cerridwen whispered as she pushed open the door to their bedroom.

"Cerridwen?" He asked groggily as he woke up and felt around for his wand, grasping it in his hand he flicked it, light appeared in the room and he looked up at her as she shut the door gently and jumped onto his bed. "What's wrong?"

"Do you love me?" She asked bluntly.

"What?" He asked taken a back by her question.

"Do I have to spell it out?" She sighed as she lay down on his bed, lying on her left side, propping her head up with her hand. "Do. You. Lo…"

"Yes, I love you," He said looking into her eyes as he began to wake up properly. "I love you more then anything. You know that Cerridwen!"

"Then would you forgive me if I betrayed the Dark Lord and tried to save us?" She asked in a frightened whisper.

"Have you betrayed him?" Severus asked.

"Kind of," She said softy, wanting to show him that she would not hide things from him. "I went to see members of the Order tonight, to make a deal."

"You did what!" He hissed. "Are you mad Cerridwen? If he finds out, he'll kill you!"

"But he won't find out… Sev, if I help them to win, they will let us walk away free," She said stroking his pale face with her right hand.

"Where would we go?" he asked her after a moment's silence. "We can't exactly walk into Gringotts and withdraw all of our gold either!"

"No, but someone else could," She smiled sadly. "They want me to rebuild Custos, to reinstate the Guardians."

"But you despise that place!"

"I did, but only because of what they had done to me," Cerridwen explained. "We'd be the ones in charge Sev. It would be our rules instead of theirs… A new life for Guardians with no restrictions!"

"And what about the Malfoys?" He asked concerned for Cerridwen's love for her aunt, uncle and cousin.

"They can get themselves out of trouble, but I have guaranteed Draco's freedom also. They can come to Custos as well, Lucius will like the idea of playing grand master to a village," she said with a smile.

"I love you Cerridwen," He said slowly as he began to stroke her soft face. "I'll go along with your plan."

"Thank you!" She squealed a little too loudly. Severus smiled fondly at his wife, in his mind he was thinking about the large change in Cerridwen's personality and wondered if it would last or if the woman he had allowed to fix his broken heart would return.

The following morning as Cerridwen lay sleeping blissfully spread out in the middle of the bed, Severus was talking to Lucius in the study downstairs.

"I can not help but worry Severus old friend."

"It's hormones Lucius, once Cerridwen has had the child, we can guarantee she will return to her old ways," he said calmly

"I hope for your sake you are right!" snapped Lucius. "Your wife has gone soft since she became pregnant, why; I caught her having a civilized conversation with Bellatrix yesterday!"

"Cerridwen is simply tired of constantly battling with Bellatrix, it will not be long before the two are dueling in the hall ways again," Severus said lazily.

"The Dark Lord has his concerns also…"

"The Dark Lord understands the complexity of Cerridwen's abilities. Her strength is her emotions, and at the moment, he emotions are….." Severus's sentence went unfinished as an explosion ripped through the upper level of the house. Screams filled the ears of the two men as they made for the door together.

Smoke billowed down the staircase, Draco stumbled from the stairs looking dazed and confused, his face blackened and his eyes red. Lucius grabbed his son hurriedly and pulled him safely down onto the lower level as the stairs began to creak as the heat from the flames above intensified.

"Draco what happened?" demanded Lucius, his eyes on Severus who was attempting to climb the unsafe stairs.

"Cerridwen and aunt Bella were fighting, mother went to stop them and then…" choked Draco. Lucius roughly flung his son to the side and forced his way upstairs with Severus a step in front.

Reaching the upper landing, the two men covered their eyes with their arms as the flames from the fire roared towards the spot where they stood. Grabbing Lucius by the arm, Severus pulled him out of the fire's path as it engulfed the staircase.

"Cerridwen!"

"Cissy!"

"Here," shouted Narcissa weakly, her voice barely heard over the noise of burning wood and screaming.

"This way," instructed Lucius taking the lead. "Cissy where are you?"

"Bathroom," said the panic filled voice I reply.

The two men pushed their way down the hallway until they reached the bathroom. The door was blocked, by what they did know; working together they pushed the door open. Severus's eyes grey as wide as saucers at the sight before him.

"I can't stop the bleeding," sobbed Narcissa, her arms wrapped around Cerridwen's unconscious body. "No spell I know will…"

"Move," Severus ordered, sweeping down on Narcissa and lifting his wife into his arms, a large shard of glass was protruding from Cerridwen's chest. "Lucius, the flames…"

"I'm on it now," said Lucius, his wand held high, water spirting from its end, Narcissa got gingerly to her feet and with a shaking arm, raised her wand also, walking beside her husband, the dampened the flames and led Severus and Cerridwen to the stairs. "Quickly Severus, before the staircase gives way."

"Lucius…." Coughed Narcissa when he shoved her forward, implicating that she follow Severs down the stairs and fast.

"Move," he hissed.

"Mother!" spluttered Draco, reaching forward to help her from the stairs, Lucius was right behind them, the Malfoy family united together just as the staircase buckled under the heat.

"Severus we have to leave this place…."

"To Spinner's End!" Severus shouted over his shoulder, rushing to the front door and out on to the drive way where he Disapperated. The Malfoy's followed quickly.

At the house in Spinner's End, dust lay caked on the book shelves; Severus paid no attention to this as he laid Cerridwen down upon the threadbare sofa. His eyes scanned the dark before Lucius flicked his wand, lighting the candles in the room.

"Is she…."

"Dead? No," replied Severus quietly. "However, I do not know what, if any, damage this has done on the baby."

"Cissy…What happened?" Lucius asked whilst Severus began working on Cerridwen.

"I believe Bella awakened her," explained Narcissa. "I heard the arguing, and went to Cerridwen's aid, Bella knew better then to hound her! I told her so! But Cerridwen became agitated, and wild, it was a side of her I have never witnessed Lucius! Bella fled the room and I attempted to calm Cerridwen down but… I failed and a fire ball just sort of erupted from her!

"We were blasted from the room; I dragged her into the bathroom that's when I saw the glass, I didn't dare pull it out Lucius!"

"You did the right thing," Severus said, slowly pulling the shard from Cerridwen's chest. "Lucius, I need you to perform…"

"Stechio," Lucius said automatically, his wand on Cerridwen's now gushing wound as the glass was removed.

"Where did Bellatrix go?" Severus asked Narcissa quietly.

"I did not see…"

"She ran out of the front door just as I reached the stairs," Draco said, his sore eyes stinging.

"If my child is hurt, I will kill her," growled Severus just as Cerridwen began to grown. "I'm here my love," he whispered in her ear.

"Is it safe to move her somewhere more comfortable?" Lucius asked his old friend.

"Yes, I'll take her upstairs," replied Severus.

"Very well then."

The Malfoys watched as Severus lifted Cerridwen gently into his arms once more and vanished up the stairs behind a hidden door. Lucius looked at his wife and son and sighed deeply. Narcissa sank down into an armchair and looked loving into her husband's eyes.

"Do we have to stay here?" Draco asked indignantly, casting his eyes over the room. "It's disgusting."

"For now, yes," replied Lucius. "I will go and see if it is possible to return to the Manor, no doubt Bellatrix is at the Dark Lord's side."

"I hate her for hurting Cerridwen," growled Draco passionately.

"Hate is such a strong word Draco…" chided Narcissa.

"You sit there and defend her after al the pain and hurt she ahs caused!" snarled Draco at his mother. "Can you not see she is no longer your sister?"

"Do not speak to your mother like that Draco!" spat Lucius.

"No darling, he is right, I do continue to defend Bella when I know in my heart she is no longer the sister I once looked up to."

"I will go to the Dark Lord now."

"Hurry back Lucius."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.  
Live to Tell the Tale

"NO!" Cerridwen screamed as she watched Rabastan fall down dead. The final battle was happening before her very eyes and she was numb with shock and hurt. Her swollen stomach kicking her back into reality as her baby moved.

"Cerridwen, go!" Lucius hissed pushing her forward into the grappling Death Eaters and Order members.

Waddling her way past them all, dodging spells and curses, she found herself standing on a small hill by the lake, which over looked the battle and Hogwarts. Holding her breath she aimed her wand to the stars and silently prayed to herself before willing all her energy and strength.

"In death bring me light, in life bring me survival, in this hour of need let this hero follow our lead. Guardians of the past step forward to me and walk with me as I lead this world into a life of hope and truth. Give me the power to lead this hero, give me the strength to give him the ability and power to walk up and destroy this great evil. Guardians of the past hear me now and help me free the innocent form their shackles. Guardians be with me, Guardians lead me and hear my plea," Cerridwen cried to the sky and a jet of lilac light erupted from her wand. As her wand vibrated, Cerridwen lowered it and pointed at Harry, who was dueling Lord Voldemort to the death.

The light hit Harry, his body rocked gently as a blue shield wrapped itself around his body, a wave of knowing hit him hard and taking one good aim, his wand held directly at Lord Voldemort he screamed with all his being, "Avada Kedarva!"

The fighting stopped all around them as Lord Voldemort shot backwards and lifted ten feet into the air, finally dropping back to the ground, dead. Harry looked up at Cerridwen who had dropped to her knees out of exhaustion, her arms wrapped protectively around her belly. He knew instantly that she had saved him. Death Eaters began to run for their lives only to be rounded up by members of the Order of the Phoenix.

As the black sky became sneered with burnt reds and oranges and the sun began to slowly rise, Cerridwen stood looking over the sight before her eyes. Laying no more then twenty yards from where she stood was Bellatrix, dead. Lying beside her was Tonks. Tears filled Cerridwen's eyes as she relived the final battle.

A soft hand touched her on the shoulder and she looked up to see Lucius. His eyes were empty as he surveyed her carefully. No words passed between them but a deep understanding became cemented as he stepped forward, walking down the small hill towards his wife and son. He pulled the tightly into his arms and held onto them both.

"Well," Arthur said walking up to Cerridwen. "It's over, you have your freedom."

"Thank you," Cerridwen said as her eyes fell upon Draco. "What'll happen to Lucius?"

"He'll possibly go to Azkaban."

"What'll happen to them?" Cerridwen asked quietly as she pointed to the dead bodies of Death Eaters.

"It'll be up to their families to bury them, if they don't, and then the Ministry will put them into unmarked graves."

"Okay… Will Harry be alright?" Cerridwen asked suddenly.

"Yeah, as will Ron," Arthur said with a sad smile.

"I am sorry about your son," Cerridwen said quietly..

"Severus has been cleared of all charges you know," he said, quickly changing the subject.

"I know, but we will still return to Custos, our child should know its true destiny," she said. "Arthur… I'm taking Lucius with me, I do not care what you say, he did not kill anyone here tonight, nor did Cissy."

"But why?" he asked scandalized.

"They are my family at the end of the day."

"I can't let you…"

"I saved your wife's life, now you repay that debt by sparing Lucius his."

"Very well, but you have to go now."

Cerridwen nodded and walked away from Arthur and made her way slowly to where Severus stood, his tired face betraying his age and disgusted at the death which was all around them. Reaching out a hand to her, Severus took hold and joined her as she continued to walk, directly towards the Malfoys.

"Take care of my boy," Lucius said turning to come face to face with Cerridwen and Severus.

"No," said Cerridwen strongly. "He does not need me to take care of him, he needs you Lucius and it will be you who does that job, after all, you are his father."

"But I have to go to…"

"Lucius, you can come with us now, help govern Custos with us… Do not lave your family to spend a lifetime in Azkaban."

"We have to go now," Severus said suddenly, his gaze focused on the people behind them."

Oooo0oooO

Cerridwen smiled as she stood on the cliff and watched as the waves crashed onto the rocks below, a soft wind blew her black hair to the left. Her hand caressed her swollen stomach and she began to sing softly as two sea gulls flew passed her.

"Cerridwen?" Narcissa called trying to cling desperately to her fly away hair and robes. "What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking Cissy," Cerridwen said turning around to look at her as she scrambled up the grassy slope to where Cerridwen stood on the cliff top. Finally Narcissa reached her and looked out across the sea.

"It is beautiful," Narcissa smiled. "But don't you think it's a little bit dangerous for you to be up here?"

"Cissy," Cerridwen sighed as she felt a familiar argument begin. "I am eight months pregnant for crying out loud, I have been coming up here since I was a small girl… I know these cliffs like I know my own husband."

"Yes, well," Narcissa said softly, steering Cerridwen away from the edge. "If you insist on coming up here, tell someone, and try and not stand on the very edge."

"Okay," Cerridwen sighed.

"Arthur Weasley is here to see you," Narcissa said through clenched teeth. "He has brought three more people with her."

"Very well," Cerridwen said beginning to walk back towards the village. "Let us see what filth he has brought this time."

"Why you continue to accommodate him and the things he brings here is beyond me," Narcissa muttered walking in step with Cerridwen.

"He spared us all from jail Cissy," Cerridwen reminded her. "We must at least be hospitable to him. Come on, let's see if its more muggle nuggets he has brought us!

"Lucius is watching them with disgust in the town hall," Narcissa said nodding hello to a young man and woman who were walking past them.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Snape," A middle aged man with ash blonde hair called from the doorway of a shop entitled 'Farnaby's Potions supplies.' Both Narcissa and Cerridwen turned their attention to him as he hurried across the cobbled street. He looked at Cerridwen directly and smiled excitably. "The shop, it is ready now! I was wondering, if perhaps you would like to take a look around and tell me what you think?"

"I am sorry Zachariah, but there are potential Guardians here for me to see, perhaps my Aunt could look around and give you her honest opinion?" Cerridwen said softly as the man's face fell. "And how many times do I need to tell you to call me Cerridwen, all this Mrs. Snape business makes me feel old! I hear that your wife is arriving tomorrow?"

"Aye, she is and she's really excited as well!" Zachariah said a hint of his Scottish accent, he cheered up instantly. "And thank you, Cerridwen. Please, Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Call me Narcissa will you," Narcissa laughed. "You're starting to make me feel old!"

"Oh I am sorry!" He apologized and the two women laughed.

"It's okay, I will leave Narcissa in your capable hands while I go and see to our guests. Good day Zachariah!" Cerridwen called hurrying off up the white marble steps which led to the town hall.

Walking quickly across the cool hallway, Cerridwen pushed open the door on the far left and smiled graciously as she entered. Arthur immediately rose from his seat, Lucius stayed seated eyeing their guests with obvious distaste.

Arthur shook her hand before sitting back down once again on a plush velvet three seated sofa. Cerridwen sat opposite him and beside Lucius in one of the two large leather recliner seats and

"Sorry, where are my manors, this is Cerridwen DeNoir and may I introduce you to Roberta Lopez." Arthur said hurriedly.

"Hello," said Roberta, a small woman of no older then forty with graying hair and green eyes. Cerridwen smiled her hello and Tonks continued.

"This is Antonio Bouvier," he said and a small man of no older then she smiled as his black floppy hair felling to his hazel eyes. "And this is, Melamine Montgomery…"

"Hello," she smiled politely as Lucius made a retching noise, Cerridwen elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"I am afraid I can not stop, my son is getting married today…" said Arthur.

"Oh of course, I'll look after these three."

"Thank you Cerridwen, good day Malfoy."

"Well," Cerridwen said after Arthur had left. "I best show you to your temporary accommodation. I take it that Arthur has explained about the slight mass murder of the original Guardians? Good, good, oh and don't worry, I won't do it again."

Oooo0oooO

"How is my son doing today?" Severus asked, reaching across the dining table and placing a hand on Cerridwen's stomach.

"Your little girl is doing very well," Cerridwen said and then laughed as the baby kicked.

"HE knows who his father is," Severus laughed.

"Yes, SHE does," Cerridwen said and playfully pushed him away from her. "You're going to be devasted when it's born and you find that you have a daughter!"

"No I won't, I'm just hoping to have a son before I have a little princess."

"Oh so you're the one who is going to give birth? Carry a child for nine months?" Cerridwen teased.

"No darling, that's what you are for," he laughed and pulled her into his arms where he kissed her passionately.

"Do you mind?" asked Lucius from across the table. "I want to eat not vomit."

"Oh Lucius you old fuddy duddy!" laughed Narcissa. "How were the potential guardians?"

"Absolutely ghastly!" replied Lucius, he winked at Cerridwen who stifled a giggle. "One of them ran from the village screaming as soon as Cerridwen informed them of the 'slight mass murder' she committed."

"Then Lucius attempted to drown another," smirked Cerridwen, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Severus's nose.

"And the third?" enquired Narcissa.

"Draco has fallen in love with the beautiful Melamine," she giggled as Draco blushed. "But the good news is, she is pure blooded and rich."

"And she enjoyed the tests!" smiled Draco. "I think she is one of us."

"What a Death Eater?" asked Severus.

"Oh darling, have those horrid children been burning down your classrooms again?" Cerridwen smiled whilst the others chuckled at his comment.

"Actually no," he replied. "They were all very well behaved today.

"You used the silencing charm on them again didn't you," Cerridwen scolded him.

"No, he 'accidentally' dropped a book case on the biggest trouble maker," smirked Draco. "I was watching from the window."

"Severus!" gasped Cerridwen. "Why, on earth did you suggest teaching the children if you were just going to assault them?"

"I need to let my anger somehow!" he protested.

"You and I shall discuss this later!"

"Oh Severus is in trouble!" smirked Lucius, sipping his goblet of wine.

"Cerridwen…." Narcissa spoke softly; her eyes had been focused on Cerridwen's face which had drained of what little colour it held. Pain was ripping its way thought her body as the contractions began.

"Cissy…. Its… Started," she gasped and chaos erupted in the dinning room.

"Draco, go for Madame McCullough! Lucius, Severus, get Cerridwen upstairs, quickly!" ordered Narcissa taking charges. Everyone did as they were told and soon, Cerridwen was in her bed panting hard, sweat dripping down her face. "Oh this is going to be a quick birth!"

Two hours later, Cerridwen watched as Narcissa bustled around the room in a slight dither, Severus who was holding on to her hand looked down at his wife and tried to smile softly before Cerridwen let out a howl of pain and squeezed hard onto his hand. Severus did not flinch or pull his hand away.

"Oh I can see the head!" A middle aged witch cried. "Okay Cerridwen one last push, as hard as you can!"

"ARGH!" Cerridwen screamed as she pushed with all her might. A soft cry broke into the world and Cerridwen relaxed.

"It's a boy!" The witch cried as she began to wave her wand over the baby and Severus cheered happily at the news of having a son as he watched the baby being wrapped into a soft fluffy towel. "A beautiful baby boy."

"Oh Sev," Cerridwen exclaimed when their son was placed into her arms tenderly. "He is beautiful!"

"Thank god for that," Draco laughed from the doorway with Lucius, father and son had burst into the room at the sound of the baby's cries and as he kissed Cerridwen's head, he noticed fresh pain rip across her exhausted face. "What's wrong?"

"ARGH!" Cerridwen screamed as Narcissa whisked the baby away from his mother's arms. "What's going on?"

"There's another one!" The witch laughed quickly instructing Cerridwen to push. "The head is out and now the shoulders. Push Cerridwen, push!"

And Cerridwen, who thought she was being ripped to pieces by a demon, pushed, wanting nothing more then to feel the pain vanish. As she screamed with every ounce of her being, another cry filled the room and Narcissa, who was still holding her great nephew laughed.

"Looks like you were both right," she smiled at Severus and Cerridwen as the witch waved her wand over the second child.

"It's a girl, a beautiful baby girl!" The witch laughed wrapping the child into another towel and handing her to her parents.

"Please," Cerridwen panted, "tell me that there is not another one!"

"There isn't, at least I don't think so," The witch laughed whilst Severus carefully lifted his daughter from the tired Cerridwen and cradled her softly in his arms.

"I am the happiest man alive, a son and a daughter!" He exclaimed and Cerridwen simply smiled before drifting into unconsciousness.


End file.
